I MISS YOU
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami y Yugi los separa una gran distancia,por vivir en ciudades diferentes,pero a pesar de eso su amor sigue igual como la primera última vez que estuvieron juntos.¿Seguirá así?O el destino los separara para siempre? Descúbranlo...YamixYugi -Completo-
1. Capitulo 1: Flores de Cerezo

HOLLY: Solo quiero hacer la aclaración el fic será una adaptación de la película "**5 centímetros por segundo**" de _**Makoto Shinkai**__ así que los créditos son para el por crear esta extraordinaria película, para los que no la han visto puedan verla en __Youtube__, ahí están las tres historias, siendo contadas por los protagonistas las cuales se entrelazan entre si y la animación es bastante buena._

_Es por eso que quiero hacer la aclaración antes de comenzar el fic, para quienes han visto la película, las escenas y algunos diálogos si se les hacen parecidos es por eso, ya que es una ADAPTACION, de la película, aunque tendrá mi toque ya que incluiré algunas cosas originales mías… espero que les guste…Al FIC!_

"**I MISS ****YOU****"**

**CAPITULO 1: "FLORES DE CEREZO"**

Era una tarde de primavera en la ciudad domino en que los árboles de cerezo, cambiando el paisaje y ahora divisándose hermosos tonos de rosa, un par de adolescentes comenzaron a correr arrastrando viento que hacia flotar los pétalos de las flores que habían caído al suelo…

- Oye sabias que los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caen al piso 5 centímetros por segundo?…-le dijo un chico un poco bajo de ojos violeta a otro de ojos carmesí que lo tenia sostenido de la mano…

- Ummm? Que cosas dices…-el mayor le sonrió

- _Hai_ lo leí en un libro…-le sonrió mientras extendía su mano libre tomando con ella los píntalos…-parece nieve no te parece?…-sonrió con dulzura…

- _Hai_ tienes razón…-y el otro se sonrojaba al verlo tan feliz…

- Oye podemos hacer una promesa…-le dijo de pronto, mientras un sonrojo también pintaba sus mejillas…

- Cual promesa…-el pequeño paro su caminar y se coloco frente del mayor…

- Prometamos, que el siguiente año veremos este paisaje juntos otra vez…-el mayor se sorprendió, su amigo tenia las ideas mas ocurrentes siempre lo sorprendía…

- Entonces...-el pequeño alzo el dedo meñique y juntándolo con el del mayor…

- Es una promesa…-le dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su amigo…

- Hasta el próximo año…Yami-kun…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Joven Halakti…-sacándolo de mis recuerdos el profesor de ciencias me lanzo una tiza…-joven mi clase no es tan entretenida como esperaba?...-me había quedado dormido, creo que mis ronquidos se escuchaban por todo el salón…

- _Gomen sensei_…- me avergoncé mas, al escuchar a compañeros comenzaron a reír, aunque sabia que no lo podía evitar, no había dormido en toda la noche, mis padres me habían dado una noticia terrible que me quito el sueño, aunque ahora que lo pienso...aun no entiendo por que ese día estaba soñando con aquella promesa, acaso significaba algo?, era un tonto ni siquiera significo nada para el, que caso había en recordarlo…ya habían pasado mas de 4 años desde entonces y aquella promesa que un día hicimos fue olvidada por el…

- Oye Yami tenemos entrenamiento luego de clases…-era el capitán del equipo de fútbol…

- Descuida ahí estaré…-intentaba llevar mi vida como siempre, aunque desde que el se había marchado las cosas no habían sido iguales

_**You used to call me your angel, said i **__**was sent straight down from Heaven…**_

_(Solías llamarme tu ángel, d__ecías que me habían mandado del cielo)_

- Yami, parece que hoy estas en las nubes…-dentro de muy pronto me mudaría a otra ciudad a _Nagasaki_, una ciudad muy alejada del lugar donde nací y de mis amigos…

- Es por la mudanza…-estábamos descansando luego de los entrenamientos ese día no tenia muchas ganas de hacer mucho, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara y que por fin me fuera a mi casa…

- Bueno se que es duro mudarse, una vez tuve que mudarme de vecindario dejando atrás muchos buenos recuerdos, se que debe ser aun mas duro mudarse de ciudad…-Joey mi mejor amigo, el chico con el que mejor llevaba en la escuela, extrañaría mucho a mis compañeros en especial a mis amigos cercamos como Joey…

- Extrañare mucho este lugar…-solo tenia 13 años y mi vida iba cambiar para siempre…

- Ustedes dos Wheeler y Halakti a correr alrededor de la cancha…-teníamos a un entrenador bastante estricto y vernos holgazanear no le agrado…la escuela parecía mas triste de lo habitual extrañaría mucho mi vida, mis amigos mis compañeros, aunque lo que mas extrañaba era…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Halakti tienes correo…

- ¿Ummm?...-un día recibí una carta tenia mi nombre en ella y estaba de un remitente en Tokio, tenia mi nombre, me extrañe ya que no tenia familiares ahí. Aun así comencé a leerla después de todo el remitente se había tomado la molestia de escribirme…

- Hola Yami-kun me recuerdas?…-me extrañe mucho al leer esa pregunta…-soy Yugi Moto…-abrí mis ojos, así que aquella promesa, aquel recuerdo del chico de ojos lavanda que viví cuando era un niño el aun lo recordaba?...-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, mas de 4 años lo recuerdas? Fue una primavera en que hicimos la promesa de ver los árboles de cerezo, promesa que yo rompí…-me mude a Tokio el siguiente mes que hicimos esa promesa y desde entonces no había podido escribirte para disculparme contigo, creo que tenia miedo de tu reacción, de que me odiaras por no cumplir nuestra promesa…-me sentí extraño al leer aquella carta y por alguna razón sentí la sensación de que la persona que la escribió estaba llorando cuando plasmaba sus palabras…-en verdad siento el haber destruido nuestra promesa Yami-kun, espero que me puedas perdonar…

- A pesar de que aun estaba con mucho resentimiento hacia el, por no haber guardado la promesa, decidí escribirle después de todo debía hacerle saber como me sentía con respecto…

_**And you'd hold me close in your arms I thought of the way you felt so strong**_

_(Mientras me sostenías en tus brazos, pensé que te sentías más fuerte)_

- Yami-kun no sabes la alegría que me dio por que conteste mi carta, se que debí despedirme de ti en persona, pero no sabia como reaccionaria si te veía a los ojos, quizás las palabras no hubieran salido de mi boca, aun a pesar del tiempo creo que si te tuviera frente a mi, no podría hablarte como te escribo aun me duele que estemos lejos ya que lo que hubo entre nosotros jamás olvidare…sabes? me haz hecho feliz saber de ti, aunque me duele saber que guardas mucho dolor en tu corazón, pero no puedo culparte después de todo fui yo el que se marcho sin verte, solo espero que nos sigamos escribiendo y así podamos volver hacer amigos aunque sea por correspondencia, eso me haría muy feliz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Al principio comenzamos así escribirnos algunas cartas nada fuera de lo común. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que venia el correo esperaba encontrar alguna carta de el, y cuando lo hacia me ponía muy feliz, creo que sus cartas me regresaron la alegría que había perdido, hasta mis padres me comenzaron a ver diferente mucho mas alegre, a pesar de la inminente mudanza que estaba por pasar…pero a pesar de eso continuaba con mis entrenamientos en el equipo y seguía dando lo mejor de mi, no quería decepcionar al equipo, aunque me mudara quería que tuvieran un buen recuerdo de mi, y de cómo me había desempeñado como capitán…

- Bien chicos el entrenamiento termino…

- Era uno de esos clásicos días en que el cielo estaba despejando, el sol de la tarde buscando esconderse en el horizonte cuando me dirigía a casa, luego de mi duro entrenamiento lo mejor para mi era descansar, aunque como siempre esperaba encontrar en el buzón la carta de Yugi, aquella en la que me deseara buena suerte y me dijera que todo estaba bien…ese día no tuve que esperar mucho ya que había llegado correspondencia de el, me hacia tan feliz poder leerle, siempre esperaba con ansias sus notas y por muy sencillas que fueran me daba gusto leerlas…

- Querido Yami-kun, como marchan las cosas? en Tokio ya comenzó hacer calor, aunque el calor que se siente no es tan fuerte como el que recuerdo que hacia en domino o veces cuando llovía y era entonces que refrescaba un poco, no ha llovido por ahí? Aun no? Guarda un paraguas en tu mochila para no mojarte, aunque si hace calor no cae mal refrescarse con el agua no crees? Recuerdo que un día que ambos salíamos de la escuela nos tomo la lluvia de pronto y nos mojamos, creo que ambos pasamos enfermos de la gripa durante varios días, pero a pesar de eso yo era feliz, por que estaba contigo como ansió revivir esos días en que ambos éramos felices…creo que ahora lo único que me hace feliz es leer tus cartas, saber de ti y de lo que haces, solo te pido que no dejes de escribirme nunca, me encanta leerte y por insignificante que sea me gustaría que siempre me cuentes de tu vida, me hace feliz…

_**Never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holdin me**_

_(Nunca quise que te fueras, quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me abrazaras)_

- Me gustaba leer sus cartas, y a veces en sus recuerdos me hacia pensar el día en que nos conocimos, vaya quien hubiera dicho que luego de ese día nos hiciéramos tan buenos amigos sin dudar esos días junto a el fueron los días mas felices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Este semestre tendremos a un nuevo estudiante…-yo tenia 6 años cuando eso paso…-su nombre es Yugi Moto y se acaba de mudar a Domino…-siempre mudándose, cambiando de vida, de escuela, sin hacer amigos para no sufrir, ahora es cuando lamento el haber tenido tanto resentimiento hacia el…-todos sean buenos con el, veamos a donde te sentaras adelante de Halakti no hay nadie puedes tomar asiento…-su semblante triste y sumiso impulso a que yo quisiera protegerlo se notaban tan frágil sentía que necesitaba de mi ayuda, sentí que yo podría regresarle la alegría que había perdido y ser su guardián ante cualquier daño o tristeza que le asechara, ese era mi sueño…

- Mi nombre es Yami Atemu Halakti, puedes decirme Yami…-le sonreí cuando el tomo asiento, correspondió al gesto y asintió…

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yugi Moto…-supongo que por el miedo hacer amigos y luego mudarse lo hacia ser tímido…

- El gusto es mió Yugi-kun espero que podamos ser amigos…-aunque al escuchar la palabra "amigos" pude notar como sus ojos se iluminaron algo en el parecía revivir y aquella luz que habían perdido sus esferas violáceas comenzó a encenderse nuevamente…

- La vida había sido muy difícil para el, desde que su papa se había mudado del primer trabajo no había a tenido un amigo, prefería estar solo para no extrañar a nadie, ya sabia que su vida en la ciudad seria pasajera y la despedida dolorosa. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás fue por eso que decidió no despedirse en persona, seguramente para no llorar…el tiempo que compartimos juntos fueron días muy felices, quedaron muy grabados en mi mente, el fue una persona muy especial para mi tanto que podría decir que estaba…

- Mañana es el festival de árboles de cerezos, quisieras ir conmigo Yugi?...-iba hacer el primer festival de flores de cerezos en lo que el asintiera, quería que me acompañara y que recordara ese momento siempre…

- En mi antigua ciudad escuche de el…-siempre se avergonzaba y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, me encantaba verlo…

- Entonces iras conmigo Yugi?...-ya tenia un poco mas de un año de haber llegado a la ciudad y queríamos celebrar de algún forma nuestro primer año juntos…

- _Hai_ me encantaría…-Domino era una de las ciudades que tenia la mayor población de árboles de cerezos y por eso cada año se hacia un festival, para celebrar cuando los arboles de cerezos se cubrían de flores, además era una forma de atraer a la gente de otras ciudades y los turistas de países cercanos…-_arigato_, te aseguro que te divertirás…aquel fue el mejor festival para mi, el mas feliz, y desde que el se fue no volví a asistir a ningún festival todo me lo recordaba a el

_**I miss you, I miss your smile **_

_(Te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hola Yami-kun, como esta el clima por haya? En Tokio ya comenzó la primera nevada, el frió que hace están intenso, mucho mas fuerte que el que recuerdo en domino cuando nevaba, ahora tengo que llevar mucha ropa a la escuela, no sabes como extraño domino el clima ahí era mucho mas agradable en invierno que en Tokio, algunas veces pareciera que me congelare…- Recuerdo que lo que mas tristeza me daba, al leer las cartas de Yugi era saber que el siempre estaba solo, jamás menciono a ningún amigo ni de nadie que estuviera con el, supongo que su idea de no socializar con nadie, aun seguía en su mente y a pesar de ser ahora un adolescente muy en fondo solo seguía siendo un niño, el niño que había conocido y del que me…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Parece que hará frió, creen que nevé?...-había sido un duro entrenamiento se acercaban las finales escolares, seria antes de que yo me mudara…

- Supongo, hoy ha hecho mas frió que otros días…-Joey y Tristan siempre estaban conmigo aparte de ser del equipo eran mis mejores amigos…

- Oigan ustedes han ido a Tokio?...-les pregunto de pronto…

- No, esta muy lejos…

- Si es cierto, pero…como se podría llegar ahí?...-quizás era una locura para un chico de 14, pero quería hacer ese viaje, aunque sabia que seria uno muy largo ya que donde Yugi vivía quedaba al otro lado del país…

- Supongo que podrías irte en el tren bala…-Joey era el que mas había viajado siempre solo…

- Aunque tendrían que ser muchas estaciones hasta Tokio…-y Tristan era quien hacia los cálculos era extraño que ambos se llevaran también…-y muchas horas de viaje supongo que todo un día, seria cansado

- Piensas ir a Tokio Yami?…-me pregunto Joey, aunque justo cuando iba a contestar el entrenador nos llamo, fue mejor que no supieran mis planes, ya que si no supongo que hubieran tratado detenerme…

- Querido Yami-kun, me da gusto saber a de ti, tus cartas siempre alegran mi día me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaste que te mudaras es una verdadera pena, pero aun así te deseo suerte estoy seguro que podrás sobrellevar ese pena como yo lo hecho. Solo espero que en la ciudad donde estés nos sigamos escribiendo, creo que no podría vivir sin tus cartas…-en realidad yo tampoco podría vivir sin leer a Yugi…- en estos momentos hace una hermosa vista, te escribo desde el tren rumbo a la escuela, me sorprendió mucho leer que te mudarías que quise responderte lo mas pronto que podía…-me alegre al escuchar eso, sus palabras me daban muchos ánimos…-sabes hace poco me corte el cabello, esta tan corto que creo que si me vieras ahora no me reconocerías, ambos estamos teniendo muchos cambios note parece? Mis padres también se mudaran a otra ciudad muy pronto…-me sorprendí al leer eso…-una nueva vida nos espera Yami-kun solo espero que sigamos escribiéndonos, me hace muy feliz saber de ti y que me cuentes de tu vida, me hace sentir como si estuviera compartiendo esos momentos contigo…

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while **_

_(Y aún dejo caer una lágrima de vez en cuando)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Konnchiwa_! _Sempai_…-a pesar de estar en grado superior, me llevaba bien con algunos chicos de grados inferiores y Ryou siempre había sido uno con los que mejor me llevaba, supongo que por su personalidad tan parecida a Yugi…- -Que estas leyendo?...-se acerco a mi de pronto supongo que curioso por estar solo en el salón…

- Una carta…-siempre me mostré amable con el…

- Una carta de amor?...-me sonroje al escuchar eso…

- Ie nada de eso, es de un amigo…

- Aunque tu sonrojo me dice otra cosa…-me sonrió…

- Hmp…-quise cambiar de tema…-_gomen_ por dejarte todo a ti Ryou-kun…-los dos éramos los encargados de la limpieza de los salones, aunque por mis entrenamientos a veces no podía ayudarle…

- Descuida ya casi acabo…-se paro frente a mi, mientras me sonreía, aunque luego su presión alegre cambio a una triste…-he escuchado que te mudaras…-no era una noticia que estuviera oculta ya que la mayoría de mis compañeros sabían de mi mudanza, aunque supongo que algunos de los chicos de grados inferiores como Ryou aun no se habían dado cuenta…

- Así es…

- Cuando te iras?...-parecía triste cuando preguntaba…

- Al final del año…

- A donde?

- _Nagasaki_, es por el trabajo de mis padres…

- Ya veo, es una lastima se te extrañara mucho aquí…

- Yo también los extrañare, no quisiera marcharme pero no puedo hacer nada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Las cosas en mi casa estaban muy tranquilas, supongo que poco a poco y gracias a las cartas de Yugi y a su apoyo, había logrado aceptar la mudanza ya que al principio me mostré muy rebelde con mis padres, pero ahora esa rebeldía ahora había desaparecido…

- Ya llegue…-era mi madre la que acaba de llegar de su trabajo, se que a ellos tampoco les iba muy bien, ya que antes de irse a otra ciudad tenían que dejar todos sus asuntos pendientes resueltos estaban cansados…

- Bienvenida…-había dejado mi rebeldía y parecía cooperar mucho con ellos, eso les alegro ya que a pesar de que aun no me hacia la idea de marcharme la había aceptado…

- ¿Como estuvo tu día en la escuela?…-siempre me sonreía por muy cansada que estuviera, a pesar de que yo me hubiera comportado tan mal aquellos días…

- Muy bien…

- ¿Te ha llegado carta de Yugi hoy?...-sabían que me escribía con el, no era algo de los que tuviera que ocultarles ni avergonzarme…

- _Hai_, ahora le estoy respondiendo…-las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre nosotros y a pesar de estar triste por dejar todos mis recuerdos en domino, me hacia feliz llevarme bien con ellos ya que se muy bien que mis padres solo buscaban darme un mejor futuro, aunque en un principio no lo entendí de esa forma…

_**And even though it's different now, your still here some how **_

_(Y aunque es diferente ahora, tú sigues aquí de alguna manera)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hola Yami-kun, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por la promesa que me haz hecho de venir a visitarme el 4 de marzo, se que será un viaje cansado, pero aun así sabes bien que me hará muy feliz verte otra vez, ambos hemos cambiado tanto que si no fuera por las fotos ninguno de los dos nos reconoceríamos no crees?...recuerdas que te dije que nos cambiaríamos pronto de vecindario por el trabajo de papa?, esta semana lo hicimos, ahora vivo cerca de un árbol de cerezos, me recuerda tanto a Domino, creo que en primavera será donde los pétalos de cerezos caigan a _5 centímetros por segundo_…-sonreí al leer eso, aun recuerda aquella anécdota que me contó una vez, eso me hacia pensar que como yo el, aun seguía teniendo presentes aquellos recuerdos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Había estado lloviendo durante todo el día, el frió se acercaba y el servicio meteorológico decía que quizás nevaría en la noche, eran principios de marzo y en Domino eso era normal…

- Vas a quedarte aquí…-había estado escribiéndole una carta a Yugi anunciándole que llegaría el 4 de marzo como habíamos acordado…

- Así es después de todo esta lloviendo mucho…

- Oye Halakti-kun, las actividades del club están por iniciar…

- _Gomen_ pero creo que esta vez no podré realizarlas…-guarde la carta en su sobre…

- Por el tema de la mudanza?...-uno de los presidentes del club de fútbol había llegado por mi, quizás estaba lloviendo para entrenar pero aun habían que hacer muchos preparativos para las finales que estaban cerca

- Algo así…-en realidad no podía asistir ya que tenía que alistarme para mi largo viaje dentro de 3 días…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yami-kun recibí tu carta justo a tiempo y espero que la mía te llegue antes del 4 de marzo, sabes estoy sumamente feliz de que vengas a verme, aunque para ti será un viaje muy largo ten mucho cuidado en el camino se que en Domino esta nevando, así que cúbrete muy bien para que no te resfríes he?...yo te estaré esperando a las 7 de la noche en la estación del tren de Tokio, solo espero que no tengas ningún problema en llegar por las nevadas, ten cuidado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Quizás era mi mala suerte pero, el día prometido con Yugi, había comenzado a nevar luego del medio día, tiempo en que salí de mi casa, y la nevada se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, me tenia un poco preocupado ya que sentía que quizás no podría llegar con Yugi, solo esperaba equivocarme…no tarde mucho en abordar el tren que me llevaría, cada vez mas cerca para ver a Yugi, mientras el tren tomaba velocidad; mi mente comenzó a trasportarme aquellos días en que ambos habíamos compartido juntos, quizás había pasados 4 años pero aquellos recuerdos seguían frescos, tanto como si mi mente me hiciera vivirlos otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mira Yami-kun es Chobi…-había un gato que llego a la escuela mal herido un día, y Yugi se había encargado de sanarlo, hasta que en cierta ocasión estaba completamente recuperado…

- Siempre anda por aquí no es cierto?…-y desde entonces no dejaba de llegar a la escuela supongo que era su forma de agradecer a la persona que le había salvado la vida…

- Parece que se siente solo…-Yugi tenia una habilidad extraordinaria para entender a los animales, supongo que por eso tenia el sueño de convertirse en veterinario…

- Creo que no esta mimi con el…-el gato se había hecho amigo de una gata callejera que también llegaba a la escuela muy a menudo…-te sientes solo Chobi-chan…-Yugi siempre fue muy cariñoso supongo que por eso el se sabia el ganar el cariño de los animales y las personas…

- Luego de darle un último vistazo aquel gato que Yugi había curado, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, quizás éramos unos niños de 7 años pero nos gustaba disfrutar de una soda mientras charlábamos de cómo había sido nuestro día…

- Leíste el libro que te di?…-Yugi era un fanático de la lectura y le gustaba mucho leer toda clase de libros…

- _Hai_ te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas regalado Yami-kun…-yo no solía leer mucho, aunque creo que gracias a el comencé a hacerlo…

- Descuida no fue nada, lo importante es que te gustara el libro, hasta donde leíste?

- Me quede en la era paleozoica, aun me falta mucho por acabar no crees?...-me sonrió con dulzura…-esta muy interesante me gusto mucho…

- Me alegra escuchar eso…- un año después me cambie de escuela, tuve que mudarme de barrio y por lo mismo de escuela…

- Les presento a Yami Atemu Halakti, estudiara con nosotros el resto del año…- fui feliz cuando Yugi también se mudo a la misma escuela, hacíamos todo juntos y a veces preferíamos la biblioteca que el patio…

- Yami-kun, mira…-y aquella extensión de libros Yugi encontró el libro que hace tiempo yo le había regalado…-me trae muy buenos recuerdos…-me sonrió…-aun lo conservo y lo suelo leer a veces, aunque creo que de tanto verlo me lo se de memoria…-se sonrojo un poco…

- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto…-lo tome de la mano y le sonreí, el también correspondió a la sonrisa… era feliz…- aunque a veces nuestra unión y que hacíamos todo juntos, causaba burlas entre nuestros compañeros…

- Snif…-un día escribieron en la pizarra, "Yami y Yugi maricas"…éramos niños pero sabíamos muy bien lo que eso significaba…

- Yugi?...-el había sido el primero en leer aquel mensaje hiriente…

- Yami-kun…-su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas…

- Vamos no leas estas porquerías…-borre el mensaje mientras mis compañeros dejaban de reír, ya que al ver a Yugi llorar habían comenzado a burlarse…-y los únicos maricas que veo aquí son quienes escribieron el mensaje, no son lo suficientemente hombres para enfrentarse a nosotros y decirnos lo que piensan en la cara…-les dije enojado mientras tomaba la mano de Yugi y ambos salimos del salón, no quería que sufriera mas, aunque creo que mi compañía era lo que nos hacia feliz…

- Comenzamos a ir juntos la misma escuela primaria, era feliz, "_estaríamos juntos por siempre_" eso es lo que pensé, lastima que la realidad era otra…

- _Pasajeros les pedimos que por favor desciendan hemos llegado a la estación_…-fue la primer parada que hizo el tren, baje rápidamente esperando a bordar rápidamente, el siguiente tren que me llevaría a la próxima estación estando cada vez mas cerca de ver a Yugi, me sentía emocionado, era la primera vez que viajaría solo a un lugar tan lejano como Tokio, agradecía mucho que mis padres me hubieran dado el permiso para ir yo solo, no habían puesto objeción creo que la alegría y emoción que sentía con la sola idea de ver a Yugi otra vez los hizo dejarme ir a pesar de que era un chico de 14 años…mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, estaba emocionado estaría con Yugi muy pronto y eso me hacia feliz…cuando el tren arranco comenzó a nevar nuevamente, yo miraba por la ventana del tren esperando que la nevada no fuera tan fuerte y que pronto pudiera llegar a la siguiente estación para estar mas cerca de Yugi…

_**My heart wont let**__** you go, and I need you to know… **__**I miss you **_

_(Mi corazón no quiere que te vayas, y necesito que sepas… que te extraño)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Miraba por la ventana el chocar de los copos de nieve, dándome cuenta que la tormenta se incrementaba cada vez mas…recordé el día en que escuche la voz e Yugi por última vez, aun al recordarlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta…

- Se encuentra Yami-kun?...-era una noche fría con una ventisca muy fuerte soplando afuera…

- Yami te habla Yugi…-llego mi padre con el teléfono

- _Arigato_, Yugi como estas? sabes? He estado investigando y seguramente si podremos ir a la misma secundaria…-estaba feliz de que ambos siguiéramos juntos por siempre, como era mi sueño…

- _Gomen_ Yami-kun pero no podrá ser…-se notaba triste y estoy seguro que estaba llorando…

- _Nani_? Por que no?...

- Me mudare…-su voz se notaba cada vez mas quebrada…

- Mudarte a donde?...-me sorprendí ya que el no había comentado nada al respecto…

- Mis padres me dijeron que debo ir la secundaria de Tokio…

- Tokio?! Tan lejos…

- _Hai_ _gomen_ Yami-kun…-en ese momento comenzó a llorar…

- Descuida Yugi, no es algo de lo que debas disculparte…

- _Gomen_ Yami-kun, me duele tanto faltar a nuestra promesa, yo quería ir contigo a la secundaria, estar junto a ti…snif…mis padres se mudaran y no puedo evitarlo…snif…-esa noticia quebranto mi corazón, no quería que se marchara pero también sabia que no podría evitarlo, comencé a llorar y puse el teléfono tan cerca que me dolían las orejas no quería que me escuchara llorar…-les pedí a mis padres si podía quedarme en casa de mi abuelo en Domino…-eso me dio una luz de esperanza…-pero me dijeron que no, que podría decir donde vivir cuando yo fuera mayor…-estoy seguro que las lagrimas de Yugi ahora cubrían todo su rostro…

- Supongo que no podemos evitarlo…-yo mordía mi labio inferior no, quería que me escuchara quebrantado…

- _Gomen_…-sabia que Yugi-kun estaba sufriendo pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía yo también tenia mi propio sufriendo así que en ese momento en que mas me necesitaba no pude decirle nada para animarlo ya que no salían las palabras de mi boca…

- Por fin legamos a la siguiente estación, baje del tren y miraba como la estación estaba llena de personas que regresaban al trabajo o de alguna diligencia, el piso estaba mojado por la nieve en sus zapatos y el aire estaba fusionado entre el calentador y el aire frió de la nevada que aun se colocaba del exterior…

- _Atención pasajeros se les avisa que el tren ha tenido un retrazo de 8 minutos debido a la nieve_…-era de esperarse la tormenta había sido muy fuerte, dejando grandes cantidades de nieve esparcidas en toda la vía…aunque aun así me decepcione ya que eso significaba que tardaría mas de la hora en que había estipulado llegar con Yugi…- _Les ofrecemos nuestra mas sinceras disculpas por los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar_…

- Estaba preocupado, hasta el momento la posibilidad de que el tren tuviera retrazo no se me había cruzado por la mente comencé a estar intranquilo…-luego de unos minutos el tren apareció y pude subir yendo en dirección a la siguiente estación, solo esperaba que no hubiera mas retrasos…

- _A todos los pasajeros se les avisa, que este tren llegara con 10 minutos de retrazo debido a la nieve, les ofrecemos nuestra mas sincera disculpa a todos los pasajeros que tienen prisa_…-no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, creo que al final quizás esa reunión con Yugi estaba lejos cada vez mas de hacerse realidad…estaba preocupado miraba mi reloj el cual marcaba las 6 de la tarde, en una hora seria mi reunión con Yugi y ya tenia muchos minutos de retrazo…miraba por la ventana del tren, mientras avanzaba como los edificios parecían desaparecer envueltos en un manto blanco…

_- A todos los pasajeros se les avisa que hemos llegado a la siguiente estación y reiteramos nuestras sinceras disculpas por el retrazo_…-miraba el papel que contenía el mapa que había hecho, trazando las estaciones que aun tenia que cruzar para estar en Tokio…suspire, un me faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, pero al menos no tenia que tomar otro tren para la siguiente estación y esperaba así poder ahorrarme algo de tiempo…

_- Debido a que el siguiente tren esta retrazado este tren permanecerá aquí por 10 minutos mas, les ofrecemos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas para todos aquellos pasajeros que tengan prisa_…-y mi mala suerte seguía conmigo …-_les pedimos que esperen dentro del tren_…-fueron los minutos mas largos de toda mi vida, el tiempo que pensaba que me ahorraría no pudo ser y al contrario fue cuando mas tiempo perdía… por fin cuando el tren comenzó a moverse agradecí a los cielos y nuevamente la emoción comenzaba a llegar esperaba que pronto me acercara cada vez a Yugi…el tren llego a la siguiente estación, pese a que la tormenta de nieve estaba bastante fuerte, esperaba pronto disminuyera para que el tren no tuviera mas retrazados, aunque eso no estaba por suceder…

- _A todos los pasajeros se les avisa que debido a que el siguiente tren esta retrazado paramos aquí durante un tiempo, pedimos disculpas por las molestias_…- nuevamente seguían los retrasos el tiempo que el tren paraba de una estación a otra, cada vez era mayor y cada minuto se me hacia mas eterno, y aun me faltaban muchas estaciones por recorrer…miraba mi reloj el cual ya marcaba la 7 en punto, Yugi debía de estarme esperando en la estación, solo rogaba por que los retrasos disminuyeran y que el tren por fin me llevara a la estación de Tokio…el tiempo avanzaba y el tren no parecía querer prender su marcha, el cansancio, el hambre, la espera, creo que todas esas cosas ya me estaban deprimiendo… la emoción y alegría que sentía parecían hacerse esfumado…La hora en que ambos habíamos acordado vernos había llegado, Yugi debía estarse preocupando…-suspire mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento y pensaba en algunas cosas…aquel día en que Yugi me llamo no pude decirle nada agradable, aunque seguramente el estuviera mas triste que yo, me hubiera gustado disminuir su dolor, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, me sentía decepcionado y quizás por eso guarde rencor todos aquellos años, no con Yugi si no conmigo por no haberle dicho nada para animarlo…

_**You used to call me you dreamer, and now I'm livin out my dream**_

_(Solías llamarme tu soñador, y hora estoy viviendo mi sueño)_

- Cuatro años luego de aquella llamada llego su primera carta, la cual quedo grabada en mi mente, como si la estuviera leyendo otra vez, me hizo muy feliz recibirla… que me contara de su vida y saber que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no se había olvidado de mi…-metí una mano en mi bolsillo y vi una carta que le escribí dos semanas antes del día en que habíamos acordado se la daría en persona, en ella le decía cosas que no pude decirle en otras cartas, cosas que me gustaría que el supiera…en verdad eran muchas…

- _Les ofrecemos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas el tren partirá en estos momentos_…-al escuchar eso se encendía la esperanza nuevamente, esperaba que no hubieran mas retrasos aunque muy en el fondo sabia que eso seria imposible ya que nevaba azotaba con mayor fuerza haciendo cada vez mas difícil el camino del tren…

- Por fin la última estación, antes de llegar a Tokio, aquí tomaría el último tren que me llevaría a mi destino

- _Pasajeros del tren bala rumbo a Tokio dirigirse a la plataforma numero 5 por favor_…-estaba feliz y la emoción la sentía en todo mi ser, luego de esa estación y un par de minutos mas en el tren podría ver a Yugi, al menos eso esperaba…-_atención pasajeros debido a la nieve el tren esta teniendo un retrazo, les pedimos que esperen mientras el tren arriba, sentimos mucho los problemas_…-mire el reloj de la estación ya pasan de las 8 de la noche, tenia mas de una hora de retrazo…suspire…no podía hacer nada debía ir a la estación donde Yugi me esperaba no tenia mas opción…podía sentir como el viento frió de la tormenta, hacia mover mis ropas esparciendo algo de nieve sobre mi, esperaba que el tren llegara pronto debía estar con Yugi, me sentía muy decepcionado de mi mismo… como si estuviera rompiendo mi promesa, a pesar de que no era mi culpa me sentía muy culpable no podía evitarlo…mi cuerpo comenzó a helarse levante la vista y vi como unos chicos compraban chocolate caliente en una maquina, sabia que algo caliente me haría bien quizás podría relajarme…llegue a la maquina, vi lo que ofrecía y luego de decirme, metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi chaqueta en busca del dinero y justo cuando lo saque, salio volando aquella carta que tanto trabajo me había costado escribirla…al ver que no pude detenerla comencé a llorar estaba desesperado, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, ahora Yugi jamás leería lo que quería que supiera, nunca lo haría…

- _El tren rumbo a Tokio arribara en la plataforma 8_…-al menos el tren iba llegando y a pesar de que la carta que le había escrito a Yugi ya no estaba, tenia que llegar a mi destino, no había nada mas que hacer…-cuando el tren comenzó avanzar podía ver como la tormenta azotaba con fuerza las ventanas del tren, era una de las fuertes que hubiera visto…

- _Atención pasajeros, debido a la actual tormenta el tren permanecerá detenido_…-y cuando sentí que el tren paro su marcha, me di cuenta que las malas noticias habían llegado…-_nos es imposible estimar el tiempo en que se reanudara el servicio_…-al escuchar eso comencé a llorar, estaba desesperado, Yugi debía estar preocupado y yo no podía hacer nada…mire mi reloj y marcaba las 9 de la noche ya habían pasado dos horas desde la hora que acordamos con Yugi, al parecer el destino no quería que nos viéramos a pesar de lo mucho que yo lo deseara…el tren permaneció detenido, durante 2 horas fue el tiempo mas largo de toda mi vida, cuando por fin comenzó su marcha, la emoción ya no regreso, creo que había perdido la esperanza...-Yugi _onegai_…-apretaba mis dientes ya no querría llorar mas…-Yugi solo vuelve a casa…-quizás eso era lo mejor no vernos, temía de que a el le pudiera pasar algo estando en medio de aquel frió abominable y lo mejor seria que se marchara a casa…

- _El tren ha llegado a la estación de Tokio, parara aquí durante algunos minutos debido a la nevada_…-yo iba con la mirada baja había perdido por completo la esperanza de verlo…-compre el boleto para regresar a Domino el día siguiente dormiría en la estación… cuando de pronto levante la mirada y sentado cerca de un calentador, estaba el…tenia la mirada baja seguramente se había quedado dormido por la hora…no podía creer que me hubiera esperado, estaba preocupado por su salud aunque estaba feliz de verlo luego de tanto tiempo, me acerque con sigilo no quería asustarlo, a pesar de que mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte deseando abrazarlo…-Yugi?…-el despertó supongo que solo descansaba la vista estaba alerta a mi llegada…

- Yami-kun…-me miro y me abrazo con fuerza, estaba preocupado, pensaba que me había extraviado en el camino…-Ra no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte…-lanzo unas lagrimas mientras me abrazaba, yo también lo abrase su calor se me hizo tan reconfortante…

- _Gomen_ Yugi los trenes tuvieron varios retrasos no pude evitarlo…-me disculpe mientras apoyaba mi rostro en sus brazos…

- Descuida Yami-kun, lo importante es que estas aquí…-se separo de mis brazos…-estaba tan preocupado…-bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas mas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas chocando contra el piso…-soy tan feliz de verte…

- Nada de lagrimas…-le dije mientras le sostenía el mentón para que me mirara…-lo único que quiero es que me regales una de tus sonrisas…-le dije mientras yo mismo le sonreía, a pesar de que en ese momento quería llorar de la emoción y de la impotencia de verlo triste…

- _Hai_…-hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírme mientras yo le limpiaba las lágrimas…

_**Oh! how I wish you could see, everything thats happenin for me**__… _

_(Oh! como quisiera que pudieras ver, todo lo que me ha pasado)_

- Delicioso ya me hacia falta algo caliente…-Yugi había preparado algo de te para mi había sido el mejor que pobre jamás…

- De verdad? Es solo un poco de te_ houji_…-me sonrió

- En serio? Nunca lo había probado antes, esta muy sabroso…-quizás no era el te precisamente lo que me gustaba, si no la persona quien lo había preparado…

- No te creo ya debías de haberlo probado antes…-se sonrojo, me encantaba cuando lo hacia…

- _Ie_, nunca la verdad me gusto mucho…-de una manta saco unos compartimientos que contenían comida, aun no se como le había hecho para que aquellos se mantuvieran aun calientes a pesar del frió que se colaba, a pesar del calentador que estaba frente a nuestro…

- Yo mismo lo hice, no puedo asegurarte que sabe bien, solo espero que te guste…-mi estomago contesto no había comido nada desde hacia horas…

- Gracias estoy hambriento…-tome una bola de arroz y me la lleve a la boca, mientras el me miraba esperando mi respuesta…

- Y como esta?...-podía escuchar la emoción en su voz…

- Esta delicioso!...-le dijo prontamente…- es lo mas sabroso que he probado en mi vida…-le dije sincero ya que era cierto, el me sonrió se sentía feliz y halagado por mi comentario…

- Que exagerado eres…-me sonrió...

- Pero es cierto…-le dije mientras le daba otro mordisco, todo lo que el había preparado para mi, tenia un sabor muy agradable, fue la mejor comida que probé jamás…

- En verdad? Bueno probare algo yo también…-comenzó a comer conmigo, mientras nos sonreiríamos uno al otro…-Cuando te mudaras?...-me pregunto de pronto mientras entristecía…

- La próxima semana…-paro de comer mientras me veía con sus ojos violáceos llenos de tristeza…

- A donde?...

- _Nagasaki_…-yo también pare de comer, al verlo entristecer se me quito el hambre…

- Queda lejos?...

- _Hai_ bastante…-mire a otro lado…

- Tan lejos que nunca mas podrás volver a visitarme?...-lo mire pero justo cuando le iba a contestar un hombre de la estación nos llamo…

- Oigan chicos? cerraremos la estación en pocos minutos, no hay mas trenes funcionando…-lo miramos sabíamos que no podíamos quedarnos mas, agradecía que mi tren hubiera sido el ultimo que arribo, ya que si no quizás nunca hubiera podido ver a Yugi…

- _Hai_…!

- Esta nevando muy fuerte así que por favor cuídense…

- Si señor!

_**I'm thinkin back from the past, it's true the time is flyin' to fast… **_

_(Recuerdo el pasado, es verdad que ese tiempo ha pasado muy rápido)_

- Ambos salimos de la estación, muy animados ya que estábamos juntos luego de tanto tiempo, Yugi se veía tan radiante a pesar del frió tan fuerte que hacia el estaba feliz…jugaba con los copos de nieve, me hacia recordar aquel chico que jugo con los pétalos del flores de cerezos una vez…caminamos un poco disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que llegamos aun camino el cual el transitaba para ir a la escuela…

- Puedes ver aquel árbol?...-la luz de las calles eran suficientes para ver un poco los alrededores …

- Es el árbol de la carta?...-le dije mientras lo miraba, por ser invierno no tenia hojas y parecía estar muerto pero en realidad tenia mucha vida latiendo dentro de si…

- _Hai_, es el árbol de flores cerezo…-nos paramos bajo el, observándolo e imaginándonos como se vería si estuviera cubierto de flores…

- Es hermoso, seguro y se vera muy bien vestido con flores no crees?…

- Hey…-llamo mi atención…-¿parece nieve?...-me dijo mientras extendía su mano tomando un copo de nieve, haciéndome recordar aquel día cuando ambos había estado juntos, bajo los árboles de cerezos en aquel festival y el me había dicho una cosa igual…

- Así es…-le sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas estaba avergonzado por la cercanía de ambos, que luego en un instante aquella cercanía parecía acortarse y en un momento…nos dimos un beso…cerré mis ojos disfrutando sus labios, sintiendo su sabor y escuchando el palpitar de nuestros corazones emocionados, nos amábamos aunque nunca lo hubiéramos dicho, en cada una de las cartas plasmábamos nuestros sentimientos y el amor tan profundo que sentíamos por el otro…cosas como la eternidad, la alegría, los sentimientos se hicieron tan claros para mi, como si me hubieran quitado la venda de mis ojos y todo lo que había vivido en estos 14 años se hiciera claro para mi…por esa razón luego de ese beso me puse realmente triste…ya que mientras la nieve caía y sentía su calor, su presencia, su compañía, me convencía de que nunca podríamos estar juntos después de ese primer beso, era un hecho inevitable que vi claramente. Toda la vida que teníamos por delante la cantidad de tiempo que teníamos por vivir, los sucesos que estaban por ocurrir…nuestros destinos acabarían con separarnos mas, alejarnos el uno del otro a pesar del amor que sentíamos, jamás podríamos compartirlo otra vez…a pesar de esa realidad y con la nieve aun cayendo sobre nosotros solo quedaron los dulces labios de Yugi sobre los míos, no quería que el tiempo acabara, quería que ese beso quedara en mi mente por toda la eternidad, ya que sabia que quizás nunca mas podría repetirse…

- Yami-kun…-luego de ese beso el me abrazo con fuerza, creo que en cierta forma había visto nuestro futuro y como yo no quería que pasara, comenzó a llorar supongo que al darse cuenta que quizás esa seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos…yo también lo abrase, me hubiera gustado cambiar nuestros destinos, creo que a pesar de la realidad tenia una luz de esperanza de que quizás el destino podría tener su fallo y yo podría cambiarlo, al menos eso era lo que le quería trasmitir en aquel abrazo, no se si el lo sintió también aunque creo que si ya que dejo de llorar y eso me tranquilizo, saber que por esta vez había podido evitar su dolor…

_**I miss you, I miss your smile… and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now , your still here some how, my heart wont let you go…And I need you to know I miss you**_

_(Te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa…y aún dejo caer una lágrima, de vez en cuando, y aunque es diferente ahora, tú sigues aquí de alguna manera, mi corazón no quiere que te vayas, y necesito que sepas que… te extraño)_

- Esa noche nos refugiamos en un pequeño granero cercano, nos quedamos compartiendo una vieja manta, hablamos toda la noche de nuestra vida, de nuestros sueños, de cómo ansiábamos estar juntos por siempre…aunque cuanto mas hablamos de ello, me convencía de que ese era un sueño imposible. Cuando el sol salio yo aborde el primer tren que salía y fue entonces que Yugi y yo nos separaríamos, había tantas cosas que decir antes de mi partida, como me hubiera gustado expresarle cuanto lo amaba…

- Yami-kun?...-me llamo avergonzado yo levante la vista y lo vi a los ojos…-se que…-callo sus palabras mientras sostenía su chaqueta con fuerza estaba nervioso lo sabia…-se que te ira todo muy bien…-quizás no era lo que quería decir, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente…-absolutamente todo te ira muy bien!...-la puerta del tren cerro indicando que estaba por comenzar su marcha…

- _Arigato_…-Yugi…-le dije mientras ponía mis manos en las puertas del tren…-se que tu también estarás muy bien…-el tren comenzó a avanzar…-nunca estarás solo otra vez, te lo prometo, nos escribiremos cartas, hablaremos por teléfono…-el tren comenzó a alejarse dejando atrás a Yugi, sentía que mi corazón se había quedado con el, no le comente nada de la carta que le había escrito la cual había perdido, creo que las palabras se me hicieron muy pocas cuando nos despedimos, había tanto que me hubiera gustado decirle…me convencía que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo, era volverme mas fuerte para poder protegerlo, evitar que derrame una lagrima… mientras pensaba en eso, miraba el paisaje en la ventana y me hacia soñar que el destino aquel cruel que vi, donde nuestros mundos se separaban, podría cambiarse y que algún día podríamos estar juntos y esta vez para siempre…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: _Konnchiwa_! gente espero que este fic les haya gustado, como ya les dije es una adaptación de la película "_5 Centímetros por Segundo_" contiene algunos de sus diálogos, y las escenas son las mismas, será un fic de _3 One-shot_ como en la película donde se cuenten 3 historias desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas, aunque siempre entrelazadas entre si…

YAMI: Pero eso no significa que no tenga un toque de mi nena…

HOLLY: Claro, cambiare diálogos, narraciones y pondré algunas escenas mas como en este primer one-shot donde hubieron cosas que son originales puestas por mi…

YUGI: Espero que nos lean y nos den su apoyo…

HOLLY: Aunque siempre tendrá mi firma y cambiare algunas cosas…

YAMI: Eso lo hará un poco más interesante…

HOLLY: Ojala que a pesar de ser una adaptación de la peli, espero que les guste y que nos lean…

YUGI: Esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Fuera de este Mundo

HOLLY: Solo quiero hacer la aclaración el fic será una adaptación de la película "**5 centímetros por segundo**" de _**Makoto Shinkai**__ así que los créditos son para el por crear esta extraordinaria película, para los que no la han visto puedan verla en __Youtube__, ahí están las tres historias, siendo contadas por los protagonistas las cuales se entrelazan entre si y la animación es bastante buena._

_Es por eso que quiero hacer la aclaración antes de comenzar el fic, para quienes han visto la película, las escenas y algunos diálogos si se les hacen parecidos es por eso, ya que es una ADAPTACION, de la película, aunque tendrá mi toque ya que incluiré algunas cosas originales mías… espero que les guste…Al FIC!_

"**I MISS ****YOU****"**

**CAPITULO 2: "FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO"**

Era una noche tibia, cuando un chico de cabellera celeste había tomado valor, para invitar a un chico de ojos carmesí a ver el amanecer, estaba nervioso por estar junto a el, pero su deseo era ver aquel paisaje con el, seria como si uno de sus mas grandes sueños se hubiera hecho realidad…

- Este es el lugar?…-ambos subieron a una colina y podrían ver el amanecer aquel hermoso que quería que el otro chico viera…

- Así es…-le sonrió un chico de baja estatura y de cabellos celestes…-vaya creo que llegamos muy temprano…-aun estaba oscuro y se podían ver algunas estrellas…

- Descuida te sorprenderás…-le sonrió sentándose en el pasto, mientras el viento de la mañana hacía mover sus cabellos…

- Wow…-el sol comenzó a divisarse en el horizonte dando un espectáculo de colores extraordinarios…

- Te dije que te sorprenderías…-le sonrió levantando su mirada y observando la mirada de asombro de aquel chico de ojos carmesí…- Espero algún día decirte lo que siente mi corazón por ti…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oye Syrus despierta…- ummm? Entonces lo que vi fue un sueño? Debía serlo en la realidad no tendría el valor para pedirle tal cosa…- _Gomen_ creo que me quede dormido…-sonreí para mi mismo aunque en realidad quería llorar como deseaba que aquel sueño cruel se cumpliera…

- Eso veo amigo…oye no se te antoja jugar algo de volleyball?...-supongo que mi amigo vio que estaba triste siempre era muy perceptivo y sabia muy bien esas cosas…

- _Etto_…-iba a contestar cuando a la distancia mire a la persona que me robaba el sueño, aquel chico de cabello alborotado y ojos carmesí…

- _Ie_ Jaden prefiero quedarme…-le dije mientras veía aquel chico de ojos carmesí, el lleva el uniforme de arquería seguramente iba a practicar un poco…

- Bueno, para otra vez será, pero ya sabes si te arrepientes, Chazz, Aster y yo estaremos en la cancha…-me dio unas palpadas en el hombro en despedía para luego marcharse…

- _Hai, arigato_ Jaden…-Yo sonreía mientras lo despedida, la única persona que lograba hacerme sonreír era el…me acerque a la ventana donde practicaba, era uno de lo mejores arqueros de la escuela, suspire lo admiraba tanto…

- Justo en el blanco…-siempre esforzándose quería ser el mejor, eso me daba un poco de envidia yo quería ser igual esforzarme y ser mejor pero sabia que era imposible…

_**How did I get here, I turned around…And there you were **_

_(Como hice para estar aquí? Di la vuelta y vi que allí estabas)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- …..-Otro día llegaba, sabia que tal vez ese día seria cuando me confesara deseaba tanto hacerlo que el supiera lo que sentía pero…

- Oye Syrus…-en el camino a la escuela me encontré con mi nii-san

- Zane-nii-san…-le salude mientras sacaba su cabeza en la ventana del auto para verme, mientras yo iba tranquilamente en mi motocicleta…

- Te levantaste temprano hoy…-me sonrió el siempre se preocupaba por mi…

- _Hai_…-ese día estaba decidido…

- Iras a intentarlo de nuevo…?...-hacia días que estaba intentando hacer algo tanto como confesarme, pero siempre fallaba era por eso que cada vez que veía a Atemu practicar me daba la fuerza para no rendirme y seguir practicando…

- _Hai_, iré luego de clases…-mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo y me apoyaba le alegraba saber que no me rendía…

- Bien entonces, te veré luego de clases, estudia duro…-tomo más velocidad y se despidió de mi con su mano…

- _Hai_…-le respondí en despedida, mientras vía como su auto se alejaba en verdad que mi hermano era un gran apoyo…

Continué con mi viaje y no tarde mucho en llegar a la escuela, sabia que era temprano, había muy pocas motos en el parqueo indicando que en su interior había pocos estudiantes, aunque…

- Atemu-kun ya esta aquí…-vi la moto de el en el parqueo, su casco estaba sobre el manubrio seguramente había llegado temprano a practicar siempre lo hacia, por eso yo esa mañana me había levantado antes para encontrármelo luego de su practica y por fin decirle que yo…

Me quite el casco mirando en el espejo de mi moto mi cabello, lo quise acomodar un poco ya que mis mechones celestes habían quedado un poco alborotados por el viento del camino, ese día tenia que estar perfecto para verle…tome mi mochila y me coloque atrás de un árbol el cual quedaba cerca de donde Atemu-san practicaba, miraba muchas veces si el ya estaba por llegar aunque el aun no salía, suspiraba tenia que ser paciente…

Atemu-san siempre se tardaba en sus practicas, era muy dedicado por eso que era uno de los mejores de toda la escuela…ya habían pasado muchos minutos y las ansias de verlo me dominaron, decidí ser yo el que fuera con el, me dirigí a donde practicaba, el estaba concentrado en su practica que ni siquiera me noto… coloco una de sus flechas en el arco, apuntando en el blanco, al principio se no percato de mi presencia pero luego que patee una rama seca, volteo a mirarme…

- _Ohayo_…-me saludo con una risa, yo estaba haciendo lo posible por no sonrojarme no quería avergonzarme frente a el…

- _Ohayo_, Atemu-kun, otra vez temprano?...-era costumbre verlo tan temprano en la escuela practicando quería ser el mejor…

- Al igual que tu Syrus, vienes de la playa?...-yo practicaba surf aunque no era nada bueno…

- _Hai_…-le sonreí mientras me acercaba a el…

- Siempre esforzándote mucho no?…-me dijo de pronto haciendo parar mi paso y las fuerzas que había reunido para no sonrojarme se esfumaron y sentí mis mejillas calientes me había sonrojado…

- _Etto_…-intente que no notara mi sonrojo, pero era bastante difícil la sonrisa que tenia era tan cautivadora…-en realidad no mucho...

- No te desanimes estoy seguro que pronto podrás lograrlo…-me seguía sonriendo no podía soportar mas mis mejillas mas calientes y la vergüenza…

- _Hai arigato_, tienes mucho que practicar aun es mejor, que me marche…

- De acuerdo Syrus, fue un gusto verte…

- Nos vemos luego Atemu-kun…-salí corriendo avergonzado, era un cobarde...

_**I didn't think twice or rationalize, cuz somehow I knew **_

_(No lo pensé dos veces ni racionalmente Porque algo sabía)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases siempre eran tan aburridas, no podía concentrarme todo lo que la _sensei_ decía me hacia pensar en mi indecisión y el ser tan cobarde de no poder confesarle como me sentía…suspiraba mientras veía mi cuaderno de apuntes sin ninguna anotación sobre el. A pesar de que la _sensei_ dictaba la tarea, ni siquiera me importaba solo pensaba que era un fracasado, un cobarde que no podía decir unas simples palabras, y me avergonzaba admitirlo…

- Otra vez estas en la luna Syrus…-a la hora del almuerzo tampoco me miraba nada animado…

- _Gomen_, que estaban hablando?…

- Tendrás que decidirte pronto…-me dijo Chazz mirándome fijamente…-tienes hasta el lunes…-me sorprendí habían leído mis pensamientos con respecto a Atemu-kun?

- Amigo por que te sonrojas?...-me pregunto Jaden en broma…

- _Etto_ yo…-decidí preguntar, ya que no estaba entendiendo- de que están hablando?

- Syrus en verdad tu estas en otro mundo amigo, hablamos de la universidad…-era cierto yo aun no sabia que iba a estudiar…

- Entiendo…-dije aliviado…

- Sabias que Hassleberry ya decidió?...-con el éramos una especie de rivales siempre compitiendo con todo…

- También Halakti-kun…-deje de comer para mirar a Jaden…

- Ira a la universidad de Tokio, aunque es curioso Atemu-san no tiene familia ahí...-me sonría de una forma que parecía sacarme la verdad de alguna forma…

- Creo que debe de tener a alguien en Tokio no crees…?...-dije con tristeza

- Syrus amigo solo pensando en Halakti-san no es verdad?...- me dijo un chico albino llamado Aster buen amigo y para mi mala suerte excelente observador…

Me sonroje

- Eso no es verdad…-los tres comenzaron a reír habían logrado lo que querían, hacerme avergonzar, se que no hacían eso de mala fe si no que querían de alguna forma darme ánimos para por fin confesarle, pero esas fuerzas aun no llegaban…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para mi suerte las clases acabaron un poco antes, pudiéndome escapar de sus preguntas, me dirigí a la playa observando el panorama y viendo las olas, esperaba alguna vez poder mantenerme en una… decidí practicar, estuve varias horas en el agua pero siempre era lo mismo, me caía de la tabla, me daba tanta rabia no poder hacerlo, por mucho empeño que ponía en ello no me era posible mejorar…era un completo fracasado, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando me quede sentado en la arena observando el horizonte como me gustaría compartir ese paisaje con Atemu-kun se que a el le encantaría…

- Aun no puedes hacerlo?...-llego mi hermano, el siempre era mi apoyo y me daba los ánimos para no rendirme…

- _Ie_…-le dije avergonzado, hacia tanto que practicaba y aun no era capaz de mantenerme en la tabla…-no se cual es el problema…-estaba triste me sentía un fracasado…

- Tranquilo…-aunque mi hermano siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas para darme fuerzas…-se que podrás hacerlo, solo necesitas practicar un poco mas y en menos de lo que esperas podrás tomar la ola…-quizás eso no estaba cercano pero el lo hacia ver que si, y eso me daba muchos ánimos…

- _Hai…arigato_ nii-san…-lo mire mientras el se ponía atrás de mi mirando el mar…

- Descuida, además te hace bien estar relajado…-yo me sorprendí…-aunque no debes de ser tan paciente, debes esforzarte mas y ser mas decido...-me miro sonriendo mientras yo bajaba la mirada, y pensaba en sus palabras ya que también tenían mucho que ver con mi otro problema, ya que al paso que iba no le diría a Atemu nada antes de la graduación…suspire, en verdad que ese era un gran predicamento, quería ser mas valiente y poder decirle, pero no tenia no podía lograrlo…

_**That there was more than just chemistry, I mean I knew you were kind of into me**_

_(Lo que sabía era más que química, quiero decir que se que estabas un poco dentro de mi)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre observaba a Atemu en sus entrenamientos, aunque estuviera practicando con los demás del equipo de arquería, el se esforzaba tanto y daba mas de lo que se le pedía, me hacia pensar que yo debía hacer lo mismo esforzarme mas con las olas y reunir valor aunque era tan difícil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias hermano…-era un nuevo día esperaba que ese día fuera diferente poder confesarme era lo que mas deseaba…

- Vendré por ti…-mi moto había estaba en el taller y mi hermano me había llevado a la escuela…

- No te preocupes yo iré solo, además quiero ver a Kobu…-era su perro…

- Esta bien, estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte…-mi hermano no vivía con nuestros padres hacia tiempo que vivía solo en un apartamento, pero aun así nos veíamos muy a menudo y nos hablábamos cuando se necesitaba…

- _Hai_ nos veremos después…-me quite el cinturón de seguridad y comencé a correr, esperando encontrarme con Atemu pronto…aunque en todo mi camino no me lo encontré, al parecer estaba entrenando tanto que ni a clases había podido llegar, ese era un día de mala suerte…tenia que hacer algo para compensar no verlo durante el día,

El día siguiente luego de clases me decidí a esperarlo fuera del gimnasio, era de noche y el aun no salía, pero aun así tendría paciencia hasta que el saliera…yo estaba escondido en una pared esperando que saliera, cuando de pronto lo vi salir…

- Syrus ya te vas a casa?...-salí a su encuentro…

- _Hai_…-le sonreía me encantaba hacerlo y mas cuando el correspondía a mis sonrisas de forma amable…-¿Y tu Atemu-kun?...-esperaba que me dijera que ya se marchaba y que me dijera…

- _Hai_ ¿nos vamos juntos?...

Recuerdo que sonreí ampliamente estaba muy feliz, creo que si hubiera sido un animal y hubiera tenido cola como los perros, habría hecho mucho ruido de lo feliz que estaba, estar con el era lo mejor para mi…aunque me alegro mucho no ser un perro y podría respirar tranquilo, creo que lo único que delataba mi felicidad era mi sonrojo… ahora que pienso en eso, me sorprende lo tonto que puedo llegar hacer y sonrojarme de cosas insignificantes, aunque cuando estaba junto Atemu-kun nada para mi era insignificante…volver a casa con Atemu-kun me hacia muy feliz, había tenido mi recompensa del día, su compañía había compensado no verlo, era realmente feliz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**But I figured it's too good to be true, I said pinch me where's the catch this time**_

_(Pero imagine que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, dije pellízcame ¿Donde esta la trampa de este momento?_

Desde el principio Atemu-kun me pareció diferente a los otros chicos, recuerdo que cuando la maestra lo presento, ante la clase me pareció que era un chico especial…

- Les presento a Yami Atemu Halakti…-recuerdo que no le quite la vista de encima…

- Soy Yami Atemu Halakti…-hasta su voz era lo mas maravilloso que escuche jamás…-suelo mudarme mucho por el trabajo de mis padres y no estoy familiarizado con esta isla…-yo lo miraba completamente hipnotizado algo en el hacia que no pudiera dejar de verlo, algo en el me había cautivado…- Encantado de conocerlos…

Era segundo de año de secundaria y desde entonces Atemu-kun comenzó a gustarme y por ello hice todo para acercarme a el y estar juntos en el mismo instituto, supe que se iría a un instituto un poco alejado de la playa, donde las admisiones eran muy difíciles, estudie noche y día tenia que ser admitido, tenia que estar con el costara lo que costara, y luego de estudiar realmente duro lo conseguí…fueron días difíciles pero cuando me admitieron me hizo realmente feliz, cuanto mas veía Atemu-kun, el amor que sentía por el crecía, creo que solo el a tenido ese efecto en mi…

- En serio le pegaste con la bola?...-siempre estaba entrenando creo que era fanático de los deportes…

- Así es y estaba realmente molesta…-y tenia una personalidad que le permitía socializar con todos, consiguiendo que le tuvieran gran cariño en poco tiempo, me daba un poco de envidia su forma de ser, ya que yo era poco sociable, más bien algo asustadizo y cobarde aunque pero cada vez que nos cruzábamos era realmente feliz…

- Syrus como estas?...-a veces tenia suerte y el llegaba a donde yo tomaba agua o simplemente me saludaba al verme…

- Muy bien…-creo que me sentía bien por que estaba con el…

- Me alegra, nos veremos luego Syrus…-se despedía de mi con una sonrisa, siempre me hacia sonrojar, como amaba eso de el su forma tan cordial y a la vez cortes de ser, era algo que realmente me encantaba…

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky, help me before I get used to this guy**_

_(No puedo encontrar ni una nube en el cielo, ayúdame antes de que me acostumbre a ese chico)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Regresando a mi realidad, estaba con el mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte en mi pecho, estaba feliz, estando con el yo era feliz…

- Oye Syrus quieres acompañarme al supermercado, mi madre me pidió que llevara algunas cosas?...-asentí alegre de que me lo pidiera…

- Estaría muy feliz de acompañarte…-el me sonrió con su usual sonrisa esa dedicada solo para mi…

- _Arigato_…-no tardamos mucho de llegar al supermercado y dirigirnos a comprar lo que a el le hacia falta…

- Compraras lo mismo que aquella vez?...-habían sido varias veces que lo había acompañado y en todas ellas el siempre compraba lo mismo, creo que su madre siempre se lo encomendada…

- _Hai_ creo que a mi madre ya se le acabo…me ayudarías a buscarlo?...

- _Hai_…-comencé a ver la lista que estaba en la heladera las cosas que contenía, para saber si lo que buscaba estaba ahí…-aquí tienes…-le dije dándole aquel recipiente en sus manos…

- Wow…-lo tomo entre sus manos volteo a mirar la heladera dándose cuenta de algo…-también hay del jugo que me gusta…-saco un pequeño recipiente de cartón conteniendo jugo de naranja, era su favorito…

- Creo que yo elegiré uno también…-mire la lista nuevamente esperando que hubiera del jugo de uva que era mi favorito…

- Me adelantare, pagare esto te espero afuera…

- _Hai_…

No tarde mucho en buscar lo que quería, pague su costo y luego me dirigí a la salida en busca de Atemu-kun, no quería hacerlo esperar mucho…cuando salí del establecimiento sentado en la motocicleta estaba el, me sorprendí al ver que estaba mandando mensajes en su celular, pare mi paso con tristeza, seguramente esos mensajes eran para la persona de Tokio…

- Syrus, no te sentí…-me dijo al ver que me acercaba y guardaba su celular…-que compraste?...

- Creo que me costo decidirme habían jugos de muy buenas marcas pero al final compre este…

Siempre veía a Atemu-kun mandando mensajes, a veces soñaba que era yo a la persona a la que se los enviaba, me gustaba convencerme de eso para no entristecerme y pensar que en realidad aquellos mensajes eran para la persona de Tokio, prefería pensar soñar que en realidad eran para mi, soñaba con eso constantemente creo que era mi único refugio para no caer en la depresión y conocer la verdad…

- Es una buena marca, bien veámonos ya deben de estarse preocupando en tu casa…-me dijo de pronto, mientras ambos subimos a nuestras motos y nos marchamos, mientras yo pensaba en mis asuntos y de cómo soñaba que esos mensajes fueran para mi…no tardamos mucho en llegar y como siempre que visitaba a mi hermano, su perro me salio a recibir

- _Kabu_, _Kabu_ he venido a visitarte…-mi hermano vivía cerca de mi casa, así que veía a su perro todos los días y el se había encariñado mucho conmigo…-buen perrito…-me encantaba cuando el iba a recibirme, me hacia feliz de que alguien se pusiera feliz por mi llegada, mientras que sentía como los ojos carmesí de Atemu se clavaban en mi, siempre me inquieto saber por que me miraba, a veces sin decir nada, como me hubiera gustado en esos momentos leer sus pensamientos…

_**They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye**_

_(Dicen que las cosas buenas toman tiempo, pero en realidad las grandes cosas suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Otro día comenzaba en la escuela, uno en que me hacia acercarme mas a la graduación y tener menos tiempo para mi confesión…

- _Syrus Truesdale del grupo ultimo de bachiller, se le solita que llegue a la oficina del profesor Itou_…-me extrañe al escuchar eso, aunque ya suponía para que querían verme…

- Syrus no es ese tu novio Yami?...

- El no es mi novio…-acaso Atemu-kun se había sonrojado?

- Truesdale eres el único que no ha enviado su propuesta para la universidad…-era cierto todos los demás de mis compañeros ya habían llenado la boleta y sabían a que universidad irían, hasta Atemu ya sabia donde lo llevaría el futuro…

- _Gomen_…-me sentía avergonzado, era el único chico que estaba asustado acerca del futuro?...

- Descuida a pesar de que lo grabe que se vea la situación, supongo que no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, pero aun así debes tomarte el tiempo para hacer tu propuesta sabes que esto es serio…

- _Hai_…

- Haz hablado con tu profesor de esto Truesdale?...

- _Ie_…-estaba muy apenado…

- Quizás el te guiaría en decidirte…-no miraba al profesor se que el lo único que quería era ayudarme…

- _Hai_…-pero en realidad yo estaba asustado con el futuro y a donde me llevaría mi vida…

- Truesdale si te cuesta decidirte quizás deberías tomar un curso profesional…-se que el profesor, quería ayudarme aunque se que quizás el pensaba que yo estaba intimado por que mi hermano mayor era profesor en la escuela…pero mi indecisión no tenia nada ver con el, era solo que estaba asustado por el futuro y no sabia si ir a la universidad de Tokio como lo haría Atemu-kun…-bueno eso era todo lo que querría decirte ya puedes irte…-creo que se sintió decepcionado de mi al no tener una respuesta clara…

- _Arigato_ por todo _sensei_…-baje la mirada y me despedí de el, me hubiera gustado contestarle que escuchara lo que quería oír pero no podía, en verdad no podía…

Me dirigí al mar luego de la escuela, quería practicar, quería despejar mi mente y quizás ese día por fin podría tomar la ola…pero nada paso a penas la ola comenzó y me subí a la tabla caí al océano, era algo inevitable me sentía un fracasado nada en mi vida salía bien…mientras que de lejos mi hermano veía, se que estaba preocupado quería hacer mas por mi, pero no podía hacer nada en realidad nadie podía, el único que podía cambiar mi tristeza era yo mismo, cosa que me daba mucho miedo hacer…intente varias veces mas tomar la ola, subirme a la tabla y por fin deslizarme sobre ella, pero no funcionaba mis intentos siempre me llevaban a los mismo a estrellarme en el mar…llegue a pensar que jamás podría lograrlo…

- Vamos Syrus anímate se que la próxima vez lo lograras…-mi hermano mayor era quien me había animado a iniciarme en el surf y era quien me ayudaba y me apoyaba cuando fracasaba…

- Aun no entiendo por que no puedo hacerlo…-yo estaba mirando el mar mientras el me daba algo caliente para tomar…

- Sigue intentando y nunca te rindas, por muy difícil que sea la situación…-siempre tuve su apoyo y era quien a veces me ayudaba con mis problemas mas grabes en verdad estaba muy agradecido con el…

- _Arigato onii-san_…-era de gran ayuda para mi…-aunque se que aun me falta mucho para lograrlo…-y no solo me refería al surf si no también a mis sentimientos y el valor que necesitaba para decirle a Atemu-kun…

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**_

_(Pensé que las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tu, era una entre un millón)_

Como ya se me había hecho costumbre lo esperaba fuera del gimnasio luego de clases, siempre se hacia de noche rápidamente cuando el salía, lo admiraba siempre esforzándose y haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte, aunque cuando salio de su practica iba escribiendo algo en su celular y sus ojos emanaban felicidad, prefería esa noche no molestarlo seguramente mi presencia lo perturbaría y me marche sin decirle nada…

- Muchas gracias por tu compra…-pase al supermercado por algún jugo y luego emprendí mi marcha rumbo a casa, como hubiera deseado que el estuviera conmigo, pero sabia muy en el fondo que esos mensajes jamás serian para mi, y que alguien mas en alguna otra parte estaba feliz al recibirlos…

Justo cuando iba en la carretera mire su moto, como no reconocerla si me había memorizado todo lo que estaba relacionado con el…pare mi marcha me extraño al ver la motocicleta ahí, me preocupe pensé que algo malo le había pasado, no dude y fui en su búsqueda…lo vi sentado en lo alto de una colina, me acerque queriendo ver el sitio donde estaba Atemu-kun, pare mi marcha al ver iluminado su rostro con la pantalla de su celular…me sentí realmente triste y mi cabeza comenzó a convencerse de algo…

- Atemu-kun…-me dirigí con el a pesar de mi estado de animo…

- Syrus? hola como me haz encontrado…?...-me sonreía como siempre mientras que en su mano sostenía su celular…

- Vi tu moto en la carretera pensé que algo malo pasaba y decidí venir a buscarte, esta todo bien?

- _Hai_ todo bien…-me sonrió mientras yo corría a sentarme a su lado…-me extraño al no verte en el estacionamiento…-me miro mientras hablaba…

- Yo a ti tampoco…-cerro sus ojos parecía pensar en algo…

- _Hai_ es cierto…-se llevo una mano a la nuca en vergüenza…-es que hoy me estacione en otro lado, creo que me tomo la tarde y ya no había espacio…-rió avergonzado era la primera vez que llegaba tarde…

- Ya veo, bueno me alegra poder haberte encontrado…

- A mi también me da gusto…-ambos hablamos un rato mientras estábamos en aquel prado, me sentía realmente feliz a su lado, cada vez que lo miraba me enamoraba cada vez mas de el, aun no se como podía guardar la calma y no enloquecer cuando me sonreía o se reía de alguno de mis chistes sin sentido, Atemu-kun era especial…

- Oye ¿Vas a irte para los exámenes?-le pregunte de pronto…

- _Hai_, me iré para los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad de Tokio…-en verdad lo tenia decido, me sentí realmente triste al saber que no lo vería durante tanto tiempo, aunque fueran un par de semanas para mi seria una eternidad…

- Ya veo, así que los rumores eran ciertos te iras a Tokio…-entristecí…- sabia que te marcharías lejos, era algo que no quería aceptar…-me sonrió creo que deseaba animarme…

- Ummm? Y que hay de ti?...-me pregunto de pronto, eso era algo de lo que tenia tanto miedo al igual que decirle la verdad de mi corazón…

- No estoy muy seguro de lo que me deparara el futuro…-me sonrió supongo que para tranquilizar un poco mi nerviosismo…

- Descuida no eres el único, creo que todos no estamos seguros de lo que nos deparara el mañana…

- Es cierto eso? tu también estas igual?...-creo que saber que el también se sentía inseguro de cosas parecidas a las mías me dio ánimos…

- Por supuesto…-le sonreí mientras nos deteníamos a ver un poco el paisaje y el viento de la noche movía nuestros cabellos, solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro…

- No te creo, tú pareces tan seguro que no aparentas tener miedo del futuro…

- Bueno quizás no lo aparento, pero en realidad tengo muchos miedos con respecto al futuro, como todos los demás…

- Ya veo…-saque la boleta que debía de llenar para la universidad y comencé a doblarla…

- Un avión de papel?...-hice un avión de papel…

- _Hai_…-al acabar lo lance y el viento lo alejo llevándolo al firmamento…-quizás no sepa lo que me deparara el futuro pero dejare de preocuparme por eso, después de todo el futuro es algo de lo que yo me encargo y nadie mas me presionara al respecto…-me sonrió creo que mis palabras le habían dado fuerzas a el también eso me hizo feliz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**I can't believe it, you're one in a million**_

_(No puedo creerlo, eres uno entre un millón)_

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, la verdad no me importaba con el podría pasar toda la vida hablando o solo disfrutando de su compañía…luego de un rato nos dirigimos a tomar nuestras motos, mientras que en el camino nos encontramos con un camión que trasportaba un cohete espacial lo lanzarían pronto de la isla...

- Wow increíble…-el estaba sorprendido, yo también lo estaba…

- Dicen que avanza 5 Km. /h…-le dije de pronto…

- _Nani_?...

- Seguramente va a la central _Minamitane_…

- Vaya…

- Seguramente lo veremos despegar este año…-el me miraba sorprendido creo que no se esperaba que me emocionara al respecto…

- Tienes razón, creo que leí al respecto, dicen que cruzara el sistema solar y después seguirá no importa cuan lejos vaya…-me dijo mientras ambos mirábamos alejarse al camión que era custodiado por algunos policías, luego ambos tomamos nuestro camino y nos dirigimos juntos a nuestras casas, eso me hacia realmente feliz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi hermano estaba cocinando junto a mi madre, había llegado a visitarnos y siempre le gustaba sorprendernos en la cocina…

- Deberías de hablar con Syrus con respecto al futuro…-creo que todos estaban preocupados por mi indecisión, mi madre era la que mas preocupada estaba, quería que pusiera los pies en la tierra y que me mostrara mas serio con respecto a mi futuro…

- Madre no debes de preocuparte…-aunque mi hermano tomaba las cosas con calma y quería que yo decidiera por mi cuenta sin presiones…

- Zane me preocupa siempre parece estar en la nubes…-mi hermano movía su guiso sin ninguna preocupación…

- Madre descuida Syrus esta bien…

- Ya no es un niño, aunque parece que nunca madurara…-tomo un poco de su guiso y lo provoco…

- Descuida, además no recuerdas?...-sonrió…-yo también era como el…-mientras yo estaba afuera jugando un poco con el perro, mi hermano lo había llevado, escuchando sin desear su conversación, sabiendo que mi mama estaba preocupada por mi, pero ni yo mismo sabia que me depararía el destino, como habíamos dicho con Atemu, solo nosotros haríamos nuestros destinos por muy difícil y sin importar el tiempo que tomara, era en lo que quería confiar y no preocuparme desde ya en lo que iba a suceder con mi vida…

- Oye Kabu, Atemu-kun tampoco esta seguro…-le dije al perrito que movía su cola alegre mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza…-me hace feliz saber que no soy el único…Atemu-kun es igual que yo no crees?...-le dije mientras lo veía, esperaba que el asintiera de alguna forma ambos nos entendíamos bastante bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mientras que Atemu-kun estaba en su casa estudiando, para su examen…-realmente podría ser un viaje tan oscuro, que tan solo se puede imaginar?...-estaba leyendo…-un viaje donde no hubiera luz y no se sabe la distancia, en el que se cree ciegamente, que en algún momento de aquella oscuridad, se podría estar mas cerca de la verdad del universo?...-mientras que su mente lo trasportaba imaginarse aquel vano universo…-si es así entonces a donde nos dirigimos?, cuan lejos llegaremos…? -Mientras que a su lado estaba la persona que se separo de el y que aun a pesar de los años, de la distancia seguía pensando en el, seguía teniéndolo tan presente en sus pensamientos como el primer día…-luego regresaba su realidad, pensando que ahora si tendría el valor, sacaba su celular y escribía algún mensaje en el…luego cuando le preguntaba "Enviar", el le daba "borrar" era extraño que siempre hiciera así y el mismo se daba cuenta de que no tenia el valor para enviar aquel mensaje…-¿Cuándo fue que comencé a escribir mensajes que nunca envió?...-quería enviar el mensaje hacerle saber a su remitente como se sentía pero… cerro su celular…-no tenia el valor para hacerlo…

_**All this time I was looking for love, trying to make things work **_

_(Todo este tiempo he estado buscando el amor, Tratando de hacer que las cosas funcionen)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente lo había decido…-estaba en el prado mirando el océano, ese día estaba completamente seguro podría mantenme en la ola sin caerme, mi hermano me acompaño ese día, mientras yo afinaba mi tabla de surf el comenzó a hablar conmigo, supongo que impulsado que por la conversación que había tenido con mama…

- Oye Syrus y ya decido que harás en el futuro?...

- _Ie_ aun no…-mire mi tabla estaba perfecta…-pero descuida algo se me ocurrirá…

- Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo…-mi hermano siempre confió en mí, le estuve muy agradecido por eso…

- _Arigato_, te prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda y que poco a poco me iré decidiendo…bien haya voy!...-esa mañana tenia mucha energía estaba confiado de que ese seria el día en que por fin podría tomar la ola, mi hermano noto mi entusiasmo y estaba feliz…Atemu-kun me había ayudado mucho a tomar el valor y a no darme por vencido…

- _Hai_ suerte…

Me dijo mi hermano, mientras se dirigía al auto para leer algún libro…estire mi cuerpo antes de entrar al mar, sujete el cordón de mi tabla colocándolo en uno de mis tobillos, me incorpore y mire el mar…a partir de aquel día algunos tifones habían azotado la isla, haciendo que el aire estuviera mas frió que de costumbre, pero aun así, yo estaba decido…el viento que soplaba cada vez se iba haciendo cada vez mas frió, mientras estaba en el agua podía sentir esas ráfagas frías tocar mi cuerpo, pero sentía que ese día por fin podría lograrlo y que nada me detendría…

Una ola grande no tardo en aparecer, me acerque a su cresta mientras que tenia la confianza en mi mismo de lograrlo, me fui levantando lentamente aun sentía algo de miedo de poder caerme en cualquier momento, aunque cuando me levante por completo y comencé a avanzar por la ola y no resbale sonreí ampliarte estaba feliz, lo había logrado…mientras que de lejos mi hermano miraba orgulloso, mi persistencia había dado frutos y luego de medio año de practicar por fin había podido mantenme sobre una ola por primera vez…aun quedaba algo de verano era mediado de octubre, yo estaba feliz, por fin lo había logrado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**They weren't good enough, till I thought I'm through**_

_(Ellos no eran lo bastante buenos, Hasta pensé que estaba acabada)_

Estuve feliz de poder haberlo logrado todo parecía tener mucho mas color y mi alegría desbordaba de mi pecho…

-Me contaron de que Atticus-kun por fin, por fin se le ha declarado a Jasmin-chan…

- Wow, eso era de esperarse…-mis amigos, ellos eran lo que mas rápido notaban mi cambio de animo…

- Syrus esta mañana te notas mucho mas alegre…

- _Hmp_….

- Es cierto ha pasado algo…-Jaden sonrió…

- Tendrá que ver con Halakti-kun?...-no les conteste mientras que ellos comenzaban hacerme preguntas, aunque no tenia nada que ver con Atemu-kun aquel día yo estaba feliz…-mientras las clases avanzaban yo miraba por una ventana pensando…

- _Este día se lo diré a Atemu-kun, por fin sabrá mis sentimientos_…-pensaba, mientras que el realizaba sus practicas con el arco y la flecha yo me convencía de que ese día por fin tenia el calor para confesarme…

Si no se lo decía el mismo día que tome la ola, sentía de que nunca mas tendría el valor de confesarme…estaba decido…lo espere fuera del gimnasio como siempre, escondido atrás de una pared, mirando en muchas ocasiones esperando verlo salir, estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, quizás estaba decido pero aun así los nervios me estaban dominando…suspire mirando al frente al parecer el no saldría aun, quería calmarme, mire nuevamente esperando verlo…

- Syrus…-y ahí estaba el, me asuste al verlo y me pregunto que habrá pensando al verme escondido?...

- _Hai_…-eso me puso más nervioso…

- Vas a casa?...-llego a paso lento, decido siempre imponente y seguro como era el…

- Así es…

- Que te parece si vamos juntos?...-ese día había salido temprano de sus practicas eso me hacia feliz…

- _Hai_ me encantaría…

- Entonces vamos!...-conducimos nuestras motocicletas un rato, mientras yo lo veía, en verdad ese día tendría el valor para decirle…

Paramos en el supermercado por un jugo, como ya se nos había hecho costumbre… yo lo miraba, podría ver la seguridad en sus ojos y aquella chispa que me había enamorado…me sonrojaba al pensarlo y me convencía de que Atemu-kun se había robado mi corazón…

- Te haz decido ya Syrus?…-me pregunto cuando yo abrí la heladera y saque de el un cartón de jugo, uno diferente esta vez…

- _Hai_…-fue curioso al ver que ambos compramos lo mismo…cancelamos su valor, salimos de la tienda mientras el abría su jugo con tranquilidad mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras motocicletas, mi corazón cada vez se aceleraba mas, tenia que decírselo en ese momento en que estábamos solos…

- Yo…-lo tome de su camisa para detener su paso, el volteo a mirarme sorprendido, eso me hizo sonrojar aun mas…-yo…

- Sucede algo Syrus?...

- Yo…-mire a otro lado, estaba muy avergonzado…-¿a mi?…-negué en ademán…-no me pasa nada…-me sentía triste era un cobarde no podía decirle lo que sentía…

- Bueno…-continuo con su camino hacia la moto, se subió en ella y yo también hice lo mismo, cuando comencé a acelerar mi moto no parecía responder al parecer la pasada reparación no había funcionado…-ocurre algo?...

- No se…-acelere otra vez y nada respondía…

- No funciona…

- Parece que no…

- Vaya, espera…-el acerco su moto al estacionamiento, ya que ya la había sacado…-déjame echarle un vistazo…-me dijo apagando su moto y mirando la mía, esperando poder resolver el problema…

- Le sucede algo malo…?...-pregunte con temor…

- Parece que la moto se averió…-me dijo mirándome y luego viendo el motor…-la aceleraste mucho al apagarla?...

- Bueno ahora que lo dices, creo que si mi hermano fue por ella y no la trato muy bien cuando me la dio…-le dije de pronto

- Tenias problemas para acelerar?...

- Supongo que si…-dije con vergüenza ya que había notado que algo andaba mal con ella, pero no dije nada…

- Creo que hoy tendrás que dejarla aquí y alguien tendrá que venir por ella mañana…-asentí con vergüenza, no había nada mas que hacer…- supongo que hoy tendremos que irnos a pie…-me dijo sonriendo…

- No hace falta que tu camines, además tu moto esta bien, vete tu si quieres…-le dije rápidamente no quería causarle problemas…

- Descuida…-miro la moto un momento y luego a mi…-además mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, así no tengo problemas en caminar…-lo mire estaba emocionado en que ambos pudiéramos ir juntos y pasar un tiempo mas largo de regreso a casa…

_**Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms on the one**_

_(Dije estoy dispuesta, entonces tropecé en brazos del único)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una hermosa tarde en que el sol aun iluminaba un poco el ambiente, yo lo miraba de vez en cuando, notando como el miraba al cielo como si su mente volara en otro mundo…baje la miraba su mente no estaba conmigo ese día, seguramente mi compañía no le estaba haciendo grata, aunque no podía culparlo…luego comencé a pensar de la decisión que había tomado de confesarme y a ultimo momento me acobarde, no pude evitarlo comencé a llorar. Quería que el supiera la verdad pero no tenia el valor para decirle…

- Atemu-kun…snif…-el paro su paso y me miro preocupado mientras que con mis manos quería evitar que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo…

- Ummm? Te ocurre algo…?...-me miro mientras yo me avergonzaba parecía un bebe llorando por nada…

- _Ie_ no pasa nada…

- Syrus…-quizás la tristeza de verme llorar hizo que en un instante me viera en vuelto en sus brazos…abrí mis ojos de pronto esa reacción no me la esperaba de su parte, podía sentir su calor hasta su corazón latiendo lentamente, fue el momento mas maravilloso de mi vida…

- Atemu-kun…-sentí en ese momento que Atemu-kun era solo mió, que solo me miraba a mi, que solo en mi pensaba y en nadie mas, a pesar de estar muy conciente de que había alguien mas esperándolo en Tokio en esa ocasión yo era al único al que miraba, el único que estaba en su mente…

- Tranquilo…

- _Gomen_ Atemu-kun, _gomen_…

No quería separarme de el, quería sentir su calor por siempre, fui feliz…cuando de pronto un sonido muy extraño nos hizo separarnos, y al levantar nuestras miradas pudimos ver en la lejanía al cohete que días antes habíamos visto en tierra, por fin estaba siendo lanzado y con el sol ahora oculto y con el manto de la oscuridad su luz, alumbro el firmamento mientras atrás de el dejaba una estela de humo, elevándose en el cielo…

Hacia pensar de que lo imposible era posible, ya que como algo tan pesado que habíamos visto a tan solo unos días atrás en tierra, ahora estaba tomando vuelo y alejándose de la tierra dejando solo atrás de si humo…ambos estábamos realmente sorprendidos, quizás pensando en que como ese cohete nosotros podríamos elevar nuestros sueños y hacerlos realidad…

_**They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye, thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one….I can't believe it…You're one in a million**_

_(Dicen que las cosas buenas toman su tiempo pero en realidad las grandes cosas suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pensé que las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tu, era una entre un millón…No puedo creerlo…Eres uno entre un millón)_

Cuando el cohete desapareció por completo, comencé a pensar en que mis sueños se pudieran hacer realidad, aunque fuera un momento, quizás yo podría ser completamente feliz…aunque sabia que eso era imposible y me hacia pensar… ¿Por qué Atemu-kun, me resultan tan cercano y diferente a los demás? Y al mismo tiempo, tan distante…pare mi marcha y lo mire mientras el continuaba caminando como si yo no existiera…-_quiero encontrar una respuesta del por que Atemu-kun_…_jamás me mira_…ahora que lo pienso, ese día me convencí que nada entre nosotros iba a funcionar, supongo que esa fue la razón por que no me declare ese día…

- Syrus pasa algo?...-al percatarse que yo me había quedado atrás me miro…

- _Ie_…-corrí hacia donde el y ambos continuamos nuestro camino, hasta llegar a mi hogar…-_sayonara_…

- _Ja ne_ nos veremos mañana…-me acompaño hasta mi casa y luego el tomo el camino de regreso a la suya…-Atemu-kun es muy bueno, en verdad que es bueno y amable conmigo…

Quizás es por eso que yo quería pensar de que Atemu-kun sentía algo por mi… pero en realidad me convenzo cada día que Atemu-kun, siempre esta mirando algo muy lejano a mi, como si estuviera fuera de este mundo, estando el con alguien mas a su lado, alguien que no soy yo, ambos miran el amanecer aquel que yo deseaba compartir con el…sabia que nunca podría ser ni tampoco podría ser que ambos estuviéramos juntos, ya que su corazón no me pertenecía ni lo haría nunca, alguien mas llego antes que yo y aunque me duela aceptarlo, esa es la realidad…

Pero aun así a pesar de que nunca le diré a Atemu-kun lo que siento por el, cuando el día de mañana llegue o el siguiente algo de que lo que estoy seguro es, seguiré amando a Atemu-kun…aunque al pensar que el ya tiene alguien mas en su corazón, alguien con el cual ver aquel amanecer, cumplir sus sueños y saber que ese alguien no soy yo…se me entristece el corazón…

**¿FIN?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnichiwa! Espero que les haya gustado la segunda entrega de tres fics one-shot

YAMI: Ojala y no haya estado muy confuso

SYRUS: Espero que mi actuación les haya gustado

HOLLY: Esperamos sus comentarios, y esperen actualización pronto de "Nunca Mas"

YAMI: Que horrible noticia

BAKURA: XD

MARIK: A mi me gusta ese fic

YAMI: ……..

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar reviews

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Vez mas

HOLLY: Solo quiero hacer la aclaración el fic será una adaptación de la película "**5 centímetros por segundo**" de _**Makoto Shinkai**__ así que los créditos son para el por crear esta extraordinaria película, para los que no la han visto puedan verla en __Youtube__, ahí están las tres historias, siendo contadas por los protagonistas las cuales se entrelazan entre si y la animación es bastante buena._

_Es por eso que quiero hacer la aclaración antes de comenzar el fic, para quienes han visto la película, las escenas y algunos diálogos si se les hacen parecidos es por eso, ya que es una ADAPTACION, de la película, aunque tendrá mi toque ya que incluiré algunas cosas originales mías… espero que les guste…Al FIC!_

"**I MISS ****YOU****"**

**CAPITULO 3: "UNA VEZ MAS…UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS"**

Era inicio de la primavera, yo me encontraba en mi computadora buscando en Internet a esa persona me amaba, mientras que digitaba velozmente, comía un trozo de emparedado, estaba muy concentrado necesitaba encontrarlo no podía detenerme a almorzar, aunque justo cuando voltee a tomar el ultimo trozo de aquel emparedado un pétalo de cerezo cayó sobre el…eso me hizo recordar…

Quizás nunca encontraría a aquella persona aunque me negaba a aceptarlo…decidí tomarme unos minutos libres, estaba cansado y estirar mis piernas me ayudaría a pensar mejor, salí de mi habitación a caminar un poco, hacia muy poco acaba de salir de la universidad y ahora estaba de regreso en mi ciudad natal, camine por aquel sendero que un día camine con el…ya han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi la primera vez, pero aun así las flores de cerezo siempre me traen su recuerdo…

En mi camino podía admirar los árboles cubiertos de aquellas flores dándole un tono rosa a sus ramas y al piso, mientras que un pétalo choco contra mi nariz y pensé, será que este año, las flores de cerezo caerán al piso a "5 centímetros por segundo"…ya han pasado muchas cosas desde el primer día que escuche esas palabras, pero aun así siguen tan frescas en mi mente, creo que todas las primaveras las escucho pronunciar por el viento con el sonido de aquel chico del cual yo un día me enamore…

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, admirando los árboles de cerezo llegue a las villas del tren, el sonido de la alerta que se acercaba me hizo mirar en la distancia y ahí pude ver el humeante tren que venía, aun estaba lejos así que tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar sin problemas, justo cuando iba hacerlo un joven, que tenía un sombrero algo grande se dirigió hacia mí, en dirección contraria y justo cuando paso cerca un viento fuerte hizo rodar su sombrero y fue entonces que dejo a descubierto su cabello, aquel con tonos morados como que me hizo recordar a aquella persona, voltee a mirarlo bien no podía ser el…aunque justo cuando lo mire el tren oculto su figura, espere a que pasara por completo y cuando lo hizo aquel chico había desaparecido…quizás fue sueño? Una ilusión?...era lo más probable ya que el seguramente ya tiene una vida lejos de mi…

_**Koreijou nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa no yurusareru… d**__**ore hodo no itami naraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru**__** Dore hodo no itami naraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru**_

_(¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que perder, antes que mi corazón sea perdonado?... ¿Cuántos dolores más tengo que sufrir?)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- El último tren de la línea _Chouo Soubou_, con destino a Domino está efectuando su parada…

Había sido un viaje sin problemas, el tren paro su marcha y yo baje de él era inicios de invierno cuando regrese a la ciudad, esperaba tomar un taxi para ir a casa aunque el último tren fue a bordado, no me importo, después de todo había regresado a domino luego de tanto tiempo, me haría bien caminar, al salir de la estación pude sentir el frio tan fuerte que hacia aquel día, recuerdo que a pesar de mi ropa hasta mi piel podía sentirlo, porque hacia tanto frio aquel día?

_- ¿Ya comenzó hacer frio haya? Recuerdo que los inviernos en Domino no eran tan fuertes como lo son en Tokio, ahora tengo que ir con mucha ropa a la escuela es incomodo pero no me queda __más opción, a veces siento como si me fuera a congelar, que tal estas tu en domino Yami-kun? No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos y no solo por el frio, si no para hacerte compañía, me haces mucha falta…_

Viejos recuerdos que me traía el frio supongo que todo me lo recuerda a él, ha sido así desde que recuerdo, prometió ir conmigo a la universidad de Tokio pero hubo cambio de planes a último momento supongo que nuestra vida ha sido cambiar de planes siempre, mantenernos a distancia a veces me pregunto si eso es lo mejor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el receso en el salón de maestros mientras meditaba de cuantos años he pasado añorando verlo, su recuerdos me persigue donde quiera y su perfume aun está impregnado en mi ser…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Atemu-kun se marcho a Tokio yo decidí quedarme a estudiar para maestro en ciencias en domino, me hubiera gustado irme a Tokio con él, pero no podía mi madre había enfermado gravemente esos días me quede cerca para cuidarla ya que mi hermano no podía hacerse cargo él solo, no me arrepiento de mi decisión ya que fue para bien pero…-abrí mi teléfono y mire el numero de Atemu-kun, ya habrá regresado? Me pregunte, ya estará en domino? El solo pensar en eso me hace ponerme nervioso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ummm?...- salía de mi trabajo cuando escuche un sonido extraño salir del bolsillo de mi chaqueta…-¿Numero desconocido?...-no sabía de quien se trataba, aunque en mi mente quizás me decía que se trataba de Syrus, habíamos mantenido comunicación cuando entramos a la universidad aunque luego el al igual que Yugi me habían abandonado …-¿_Mochi, mochi_?...-aun así conteste para verificar mis sospechas, pero justo cuando lo hice colgó…- supongo que espere mucho en contestar…-observe el numero mientras intentaba llamar y al parecer estaba apagado…-supongo que llamara luego…-seguí con mi camino, pensando en quien podría estar tras la bocina…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Regreso…-cerré mi celular en realidad no quería hablar con él, no tenía el valor lo único que deseaba…mire por mi ventana el caer de los copos de nieve…-era escuchar su voz…-me hizo tan feliz saber que Atemu-kun había regresado ahora se escuchaba mucho más maduro, supongo que debe estarlo teniendo 26 años, seguramente el tiempo lo habría sentado muy bien y lo habría hecho mucho mas _kawaii_ me sonroje y negó en ademan, no era momento para pensar en esas tonterías ahora… ya era muy tarde…

_**One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanaide… One more time fuzake atta jikan yo**_

_(Una vez más, tiempos que no se olvidan… Una vez más, cuando estuvimos cerca)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Recuerdo que aquel día nevaba, era extraño ya que no era temporada de nieve, pero aun así pensaba hacer ese viaje después de todo lo llevaba planeando tanto tiempo que no iba a posponerlo…

- Ojala que puedas volver para año nuevo…-me dijo mi madre mientras me miraba con sus ojos brillosos llenos de lagrimas, como un día ellos me habían dicho que cuando fuera mayor podría decidir donde vivir ese momento había llegado…

- _Okaasan_, tranquila lo hare, solo necesito hacer un par de cosas haya…-supongo que a pesar de mis palabras sinceras ella sabían que yo si encontraba lo que buscaba… ya no volvería…

- Cuídate mucho Yugi y procura alimentarte bien…-mi padre siempre me apoyo creo que en todos esos años se sintió culpable por nunca ser estable y hacerme a mi inestable también siempre con un destino incierto de donde nos llevaría su trabajo…

- _Otousan_, lo hare cuida mucho a mama…

- Si pasa algo Yugi no dudes en llamarnos…

- _Hai_, descuiden estaré muy bien…-les sonreí para tranquilizarlos, a mí también me dolía dejarlos pero tenía que tomar mi camino por muy doloroso que fuera…-no se preocupen por mí, después de todo la boda no es hasta el próximo año aun tengo tiempo…-le había propuesto matrimonio a una persona con la que compartí tantas cosas, aunque aun a Yami-kun…

- Cuídate mucho y llama cuando llegues…- lo extrañaba tenía que verlo, quería saber si para el aun significaba algo por eso yo…

- Pierdan cuidado apenas que llegue les llamo…-iría a domino a recordar mi pasado, tal vez así podría reencontrarme a mí mismo…-vaya el tren ya va llegando…-los tres estamos en la estación del tren…-es mejor que regresen a casa está comenzando hacer mucho frio…-la nieve caía lentamente creo que unos copos se quedaron atorados en mi cabello…

- Cuídate mucho hijo…-mama me dio un fuerte abrazo creo que temía que yo ya no volviera y la verdad yo también estaba con esa ilusión a pesar de mi propuesta de matrimonio, querido buscar a Yami-kun y que él me detuviera y me dijera que no me casara que me quedara con el…para siempre…

Subí el tren, al menos estaba algo cálido y podía recuperar el calor que había perdido mientras que sacaba de la bolsa de mi equipaje un libro su cubierta estaba degastada por el tiempo que tenia, sus hojas estaban remendadas pero aun sus escritos estaban intactos había cuidado tanto ese libro lo amaba, había sido su primer regalo, era mi tesoro…mire por la ventana mientras pensaba si yo aun seguía siendo su tesoro…seria un viaje largo y cansado, pero aun así yo lo tomaría como él un día lo hizo en su primera visita…

- He soñado tantas veces con este viaje…-pensaba en algunas cosas y en la emoción que me daba la sola idea de verle, la nieve me hizo recordar el día en que nos encontramos cuando aun éramos niños, aquel día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida…-suspire…-estaba alegre y a la vez triste, yo tenía mi vida hecha ya y seguramente el también tendría la suya, quizás habíamos perdido contacto cuando entramos a la universidad, que día más triste aquel, pero a pesar de que yo no sabía dónde estaba mi corazón tenía la certeza que había regresado a domino, donde yo me dirigía ahora, creo que mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte ese día, estaba emocionado y a la vez con mucho temor de su reacción pero a pesar de eso estaba decido, creo que me había dado mucho valor al encontrar entre mis cosas una carta que le escribí hacia más de 12 años y que por cobarde aquel día en que nos vimos no tuve el valor de darle…quizás ahora las cosas serian diferentes…pero a pesar que nuestro encuentro seria incierto, estaba feliz de tener la esperanza de verlo y saber que estaba bien…-sonreía…-me imaginaba su cara en las nubes, el debe de haber cambiado mucho en estos años como yo, aunque…seguramente estaría más atractivo…el siempre lo fue…

_**Kuichigau toki wa itsumo boku ga saki ni oreta ne… Wagamama na seikaku ga naosara itoshiku saseta**_

_(Siempre estamos de acuerdo, a la primera…Su naturaleza egoísta hizo darme su amor solo a mí…)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba por la ventana de la habitación el atardecer mientras el humo de mi cigarrillo se esparcía en el ambiente y aquel se consumía lentamente, tenia tanto en que pensar, como para preocuparme si se terminaba sin que yo lo absorbiera, analizaba mi vida sabiendo muy bien lo patético que era aun lo seguía extrañando, siempre fui obstinado y creo que aun luego de tanto tiempo lo seguía siendo al negarme dejar de amarlo…

Suspire mientras veía al sol ocultarse, él ni siquiera se acordaba de mí y yo seguía siendo tan terco aun empeñado en recordarlo, en desear mirar aquel atardecer a su lado…cuando de pronto el sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo, me dirigí hacia él a paso lento no había prisa después de todo el sonido me indicaba que era un mensaje…

- "_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ya estas de regreso Atemu-kun_"…

- Remitente anónimo?...-no reconocí el numero quien me estaba escribiendo ese mensaje? Aunque esa persona me conocía quien podría ser? quizás…Syrus?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sabia que era cobarde al mandarle mensajes sin remitente, con un numero que seguramente el no reconocería hacia mucho había cambiado el numero de celular que el tenia, aunque el aun seguía manteniendo su mismo número, tenia suerte…-Atemu-kun…-me hubiera gustado tanto escuchar su voz y no solo mandarle mensajes tontos de remitentes anónimos, pero ahora al menos tenía el valor para hacer eso, ya que cuando él estuvo conmigo hace tiempo fui tan cobarde que nunca le escribí ni le insinué nada, por temor a que descubriera mis sentimientos, sentimientos que nunca serian correspondidos…

- Truesdale-san?...-había llegado mi jefe…

- _Hai_…-lo mire un poco desconcertado quizás se había molestado por estar escribiendo mensajes en el trabajo…

- Podemos hablar…?...-aunque por el tono de voz, creo que en realidad lo que quería era tratar otro asunto…

- _Hai!_…-al ver una carpeta en sus manos, supe que lo que quería era darme más trabajo, fue un alivio para mí al menos trabajando no pensaba…en el pasado…y en el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- En la vida de una persona, la tristeza se acumula aquí y allá…las hojas se secan al sol mientras se caen del árbol y como el historial de los mensajes en el móvil…me estaban haciendo deprimirme cada vez, sentía que estaba calendo en mi propia desesperación y que quizás no iba a poder salir de ello…entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave…quizás fue una tontería ya que no había nadie más que yo en la casa pero aun así, creo que lo que en realidad deseaba era cerrar la puerta de mi corazón con llave y que nunca nadie entrara ya que cuando deje que entrara mi amor lo único que conseguía fue dolor…

Me senté en el piso mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis brazos, quería llorar que mis lagrimas limpiaran mi dolor, pero sabía que por más que mis ojos se secaran no podría conseguir la paz no lo conseguiría solo su presencia, presencia que jamás tendría junto a mi otra vez podría traerme la calma que tanto necesitaba…

Creo que el único que se engaño era yo, ya que el que insistía era yo el nunca hizo nada para cambiar nuestra realidad y estar juntos era yo…el que siempre lo buscaba era yo…mire las llaves de mi casa las tome y salí de ella quizás estar lejos de aquel mejoraría mis ánimos me haría divagarme y pensar en algo que no fuera el…

- Aun te quiero por encima de todo…hace poco lo encontré en Internet, mi búsqueda de tantos años por fin dio resultados …-comencé a pensar mientras caminaba por una avenida…mi paseo me hacia también recordarlo a él…-quizás si hubiésemos seguido en contacto por cartas, o al menos intercambiando miles de mensajes por el celular, quizás nuestros corazones aun seguirían amándose…que importaba pensar en eso ahora, las cosas eran distintas y él había dejado de amarme aunque yo a pesar del tiempo aun no lograba olvidarle…-soy un tonto…-era cierto era un tonto obstinado con un corazón rato al saber que su amor nunca seria correspondido…

_**One more chance kioku ni ashi wo torarete… One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabenai**_

_(Una oportunidad más, los recuerdos restringen mis pasos…Una oportunidad más, no puedo elegir mi próximo destino)_

En los últimos años luego de la despedida, he seguido adelante sin ninguna esperanza, solo con el hecho de seguir viviendo sin explicarme la razón, ya que desde hace mucho que yo estoy vacio por dentro, sin entusiasmo ni aquella alegría de ver otro amanecer, pensando solamente en la alegría que jamás podre alcanzar en lo que perdí por ser tan cobarde y no haber mantenido nuestra comunicación, hoy es muy tarde lo sé es solo que no puedo perdonarme…

- A pesar de mis ánimos continúe con mi trabajo…-era programador, tenía un buen cargo y mi carrera iba en ascenso, pero a pesar de eso no era feliz, desde hacia tanto años no lo soy y al haberlo encontrado me confirma que nunca podre serlo…se convirtió en veterinario, como era su sueño y descubrí que se casara seguramente será feliz…

Cuando supe que se casaba mi corazón se comenzó a marchitar lentamente, perdiendo por completo la esperanza de verle de estar juntos… mi corazón perdía cada vez mas aquella vitalidad que lo mantenía su recuerdo, ahora no era amas que un sueño y mi corazón en cada palpitar se convencía de ello, jamás estaríamos juntos eso era un hecho pero a pesar de saberlo desde hace mucho no quería aceptarlo, al saber que se casaba olvidando por completo nuestra promesa me hace creer que quizás mi amor jamás significo nada para él y el único que se engaño…fui yo…

Mi vida estaba cayendo en un abismo lentamente, iba al trabajo por que tenía que hacerlo no por que quisiera ya ni siquiera me interesaba mi carrera nada, todo había dejado de a tener sentido para mi, los días en mi hogar eran crises me sentaba a ver televisión a intentar divagarme a olvidarlo pero todo me lo recordaba…

Mi vida había dejado de tener sentido, y una mañana cuando me estaba alistando para mi trabajo me miraba en el espejo y pensaba en el futuro aquel que un día soñé tener a su lado y ahora, no era amas que eso un sueño imposible me convencí que todo lo que había luchado, y todo en lo que en verdad hubiera querido en mi vida, todo eso lo había perdido significado con la noticia de su boda… …

Ese mismo día, me dirigí a mi trabajo pero al sentarme frente a la computadora y mirar alrededor a mis compañeros, me di cuenta que había perdido todo lo que era hermosa, ya había llegado a mi limite, ese día deje mi trabajo…creo que todos se sorprendieron por ser alguien que iba en camino al éxito y ahora…me convertía en fracasado…

_**Itsudemo sagashite iru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo, mukai no HOOMU rojiura no mado, Konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai no ni…**_

_(Estoy siempre buscando, su figura que aparezca, en las ventanas a lo largo del camino, aunque sé tu no estás estar aquí…)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me había quedado dormido en el tren, aunque cuando paro su marcha desperté y supe que habíamos llegado a domino…baje rápidamente admirando al paisaje a pesar de estar nevando podía sentir en el aire el aroma a flor de cerezos, seguramente era mi mente la que me jugaba una broma cruel, quizás era la emoción de estar de regreso luego de tanto tiempo…

Mientras dormía en el tren soñaba, lo que se ha repetido durante tanto tiempo…soñé que tenía 13 años y que aun estaba a su lado que podía ver su sonrisa y tocar su rostro… su perfecto rostro… creo que ese deseo es el único que me ha mantenido vivo sabiendo que mi corazón está con el…recuerdo que en mi sueño podía ver un campo completamente cubierto de nieve, a lo lejos las luces de las casas parecían estrellas, me pregunto si el aun recuerda aquel día?...caminábamos sobre la nieve fresca pero a pesar de eso no dejábamos ninguna huella al estar bajo un árbol de cerezos sin hojas que parecía perder su vida envuelto en aquella nieve hicimos una promesa, una que yo había roto hace tiempo… veríamos florecer los cerezos en domino juntos otra vez…juntos sin ninguna duda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida estaba por cambiar mucho, en la compañía donde trabajaba me mandarían a estudiar una especialización a Inglaterra, era una oportunidad única… creo… mis investigaciones habían dado frutos pero…

- Me mude aquí por el…-había cambiado mi amada isla por la ciudad domino, para estar cerca de él, pero ahora…

- _Nii_-san?...-mi hermano Zane se había casado y ahora era padre de 2 niños, pero a pesar de ello…

- Syrus que sucede? Te escucho triste…-siempre estaba para mi…

- Necesito hablar contigo…-quizás yo era un joven de 25 años que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, pero a pesar de ello a veces necesitaba mucho de mi hermano, el había sido como mi padre…

- Donde quieres que nos veamos?...-el con la enfermedad de mama se había mudado también a domino y ahora se había establecido aquí con su familia…

- En la fuente de sodas cerca de la estación del tren…-siempre era ese nuestro punto de reunión…

- Entiendo bien entonces te veré ahí luego del trabajo…-aun faltaban un par de horas para salir del trabajo el aun tenía que dar unas clases y yo aun tenía que ordenar unos papeles…

- _Hai...ja ne_…-procuraba molestarlo poco sabia que aunque él no se enojaba ni su esposa ni nadie, pues el ya tenía su familia no podía estarlo incomodando cada vez que me pesaba algo…-aunque hoy es diferente…-era cierto sería una gran decisión irme a otro país quizás a establecerme por siempre o quedarme a seguir luchando por ser notado…-creo que aun sigo siendo un cobarde…-mire el numero en mi celular, si tan solo lo tomara y le hablara quizás mi decisión cambiaria pero al contrario de eso yo…cerré mi celular seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Negai ga moshimo kanau nara ima sugu kimi no moto e, gekinai koto wa mou nanimo nai, subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo**_

_(Si mi deseo se a hecho realidad, ahora mismo estaría a su lado  
no habría nada que no pudiera hacer… quiero poner todo frente a mi, para que tu te mantengas a mi lado)_

- Que vida me esperaría ahora?...- Era lo que me preguntaba mientras me dirigía a mi hogar y la nieve caía incesante sobre mí, mientras caminaba por aquellos senderos que recorrimos juntos cuando éramos niños pensaba en mi vida…

Aun estando lejos en cada una de las ciudades, de aquella isla que se convirtió en mi segundo hogar, pensaba como al recorrer sus calles me imaginaba junto a él, de cómo un día lo vi en un prado de flores llevando el uniforme que usaba en su escuela, creo que su ausencia me estaba haciendo enloquecer…

Pero siempre era así, veía su imagen en todos lados y en todas las personas aun en el rostro de mi amigo Syrus podía ver su imagen de cómo aquel chico también me lo recordaba y que aun seguía haciéndolo ya que como él, Syrus también me había olvidado…

Recargue mi cuerpo en un poste mientras veía el cielo, aquel negro sin ninguna estrella y sentía los fríos copos de nieve chocar contra mi rostro, y pedía en mi mente que sus brazos me rodearan y que me abrazaba que me dijera que la ausencia que sentía era un sueño y que él estaba conmigo…como deseaba que eso pasara, pero al abrir mis ojos y verme solo sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo es engañarme que en realidad el no estaba conmigo y que ahora que se casaría no lo estaría jamás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- He llegado…-pare mi recorrido y estuve frente a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar, quizás ese no sería el lugar donde me alojaría pero ese sitio me traía tantos recuerdos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy frio no crees Yugi?...-comencé a recordar aquellos días en que ambos fuimos felices…

- No me gustan los días así…-estamos en mi casa él había llegado a visitarme y por la nevada ahora se había tenido que quedar…

- De que hablas si es divertido…-siempre tenía una forma para ver lo bueno aun en momentos terribles…

- Claro que no, la nieve es fría…

- Pero con ella puedes hacer muchas cosas, muñecos de nieve, ángeles y jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve, a mi me encanta la nieve…

- Yo prefiero la primavera, cuando los arboles de cerezo florecen, cubren el piso y sus hojas son sustituidas por pétalos de flores rosa, definitivamente esa es la mejor época…

- Yugi cuando la tormenta pase, te mostrare que la nieve también puede ser divertida…-tomo mis manos…-tu espera y veras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que días más alegres fueron aquellos, en los que nada más que la compañía del otro nos interesaba, ahora las cosas son tan distintas…-comencé a caminar con la cabeza baja, como deseaba quedarme en cerrado en mis recuerdos que el tiempo no pasara y que yo pudiera seguir a su lado…

Imaginaba en el jardín nuestras figuras, su sonrisa, de cómo un día me mostro la alegría que podría haber en una nevada, la alegría de hacer un muñeco de nieve le emoción de una guerra con bolas de nieve…sonreí para mi mismo…"_Que tiempos aquellos_" dije al aire mientras caminaba rumbo a mi hotel, donde me quedaría, quizás estaba lejos pero no me importaba quería ver las calles que recorrimos los dos aquellas cuando aun sonreía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanaide… One more time fuzake atta jikan yo**_

_(Una vez más, tiempos que no se olvidan… Una vez más, cuando estuvimos cerca)_

- Me dejas muy preocupado cuando me hablaste ¿Qué sucede?...-yo ya estaba esperando a mi hermano en el lugar que habíamos acordado…

- _Etto, gomen_ no quise preocuparte…-me disculpe mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café…

- Habla de una vez que pasa?

- Bueno, en la universidad me quieren dar una beca, quieren que me vaya a estudiar a Inglaterra a una especialización…-aun puedo recordar la mirada de asombro que tenía mi hermano…-aunque no sé si eso es lo que yo deseo…-creo que ahora cambio a una llena de confusión la oportunidad que me estaban dando era única en la vida y muy pocos maestros tenían esa posibilidad pero yo…

- Y que es lo que realmente quieres hacer?...-se que mi hermano estaba confundido al verme tan indeciso…

- No lo sé…-en verdad no lo sabía, si me marchaba sabia que quizás nunca lo vería otra vez, pero si me quedaba seguiría con la misma indecisión…

- Es él quien te detiene aquí no es verdad, su recuerdo…-mi hermano sabia que "el" y de lo cobarde que había sido yo al no decirle nada cuando pude…

- _Hai_…-baje la mirada y observaba el humo que salía de mi tasa con café…-hace 1 año regreso…

- Volvió?...

- _Hai_…

- Y tu aun no haces nada?...

- Soy un cobarde no crees?...tengo miles de mensajes en mi celular solo esperando ser enviados, pero no me atrevo, le he mandado algunos como remitente anónimo…-miraba mi café no quería verlo a él, sabía que mi indecisión no era la correcta pero que podía hacer, no tenía el valor para decirle que el de los mensajes era yo, a pesar de que muchas veces me lo había preguntado…-no me atrevo a decirle que soy yo…-aun recuerdo de cómo el rostro de asombro de mi hermano cambio a uno decepcionado, me dolió en lo más profundo…

- Entonces deberías irte…-fue la conclusión que no quería aceptar…-después de todo estar aquí te hace daño…-sabía que tenía razón pero no deseaba aceptarlo…-el tiempo sigue y tú sigues atrapado en el pasado…-aun recuerdo de cuan ciertas eran sus palabras pero dolían demasiado…

- Crees que irme es lo mejor…-recuerdo que temía su respuesta mi hermano lo supo así que solo asintió…-entonces…lo hare…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba mi pasado y pensaba en mi futuro quizás había una propuesta de matrimonio que me esperaba pero también en esa ciudad había un chico del que siempre estuve enamorado, no quise olvidarlo, al contrario me aferre tanto a él que a pesar de los cambios solo su recuerdo había logrado que yo avanzara y aunque me negaba a dejarlo ir quizás era lo mejor…

- Yami-kun siempre te ame…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado días desde que me entere de aquella noticia fatídica y que había dejado mi trabajo, no salía de mi casa ni siquiera comía, baje mucho de peso en consecuencia y ahora que sostenía un frasco trasparente que había obtenido hace mucho cuando me entere de aquello y que aun no tenía el valor para acabar con tanto dolor...

- Sigo siendo un cobarde

Jugaba con el frasco desde hacía mucho mientras mi mente me trasportaba a aquellos días en que era feliz a su lado, y que fueron esos mismos recuerdos los que me mantuvieron con vida, con esperanza y que ahora serian esos mismos que se llevarían ahora mi existencia…

Abrí por fin aquel frasco y un olor a narcótico se sintió en el ambiente, mi cabeza escondida en mis piernas no me permitió pervivir aquel aroma, pero ahora que había llegado a mi decisión nada iba a cambiarla pero…

El sonido de mi celular sonando me alerto lo tome con mi mano mientras sentía su vibración sin siquiera leer el remitente…

- _Yami-kun contesta, se que tienes el mismo número…_

Y fue entonces hechizado por el sonido de aquel aparato que hizo lo que por tanto tiempo me negó hacer, por miedo a perder la comunicación que nunca llego…

- Yami-kun?...-el sonido de la operadora mato sus esperanzas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo, kousaten demo yume no naka demo Konna toko ni iru hazu monai no ni, kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara imasugu kimi ni misetai atarashii asa kore kara no boku, Ienakatta suki to iu kotoba mo…**

_(Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar, En el andén de enfrente, en las ventanas a lo largo del sendero. Aunque soy consciente que no tienes por qué estar aquí. Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, iría al mismo lugar que tú ahora mismo. No habría nada que no pudiera hacer lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarte.)_

_- _Promete que antes de irte cerraras aquella puerta que desde que lo conociste dejaste abierta…-mi hermano hablaba con elocuencia mientras yo lo veía un poco triste porque dejar los recuerdos de tantos años y aquella esperanza sería tan pero tan difícil…

- Te prometo que lo hare…-pero sabia por doloroso que fuera debía cerrar la puerta comenzando por lo que me unió…

En ese momento lance mi celular al piso fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado pero sabía que sería el inicio de mi nueva vida, lejos de mi patria, lejos de mi familia y lejos…de él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Venir fue inútil…- tenía un mes de haber regresado y no había logrado poder localizarlo, supongo que regresar a mi ciudad no fue la mejor decisión…mi estadía se acortaría y quizás lo mejor era regresar a la vida que me esperaba alado de aquella persona con quien me casaría…-Yami-kun…

La distancia había jugado sucio con nosotros, el tiempo nos había separado tanto que ahora quizás aunque estuviéramos frente a frente no sabríamos como actuar, ya no éramos aquellos niños que buscaban una ilusión, éramos unos adultos que cada quien con sus vidas, con sus decisiones y caminos forjados…

- Me iré Yami-kun…hasta siempre…

No legre hablar con la persona que siempre he amado pero quizás el destino cruel que nos separo nos estaba dando una lección nuevamente, la distancia y el olvido había hecho que ambos ya no fuéramos aquellos niños que se habían enamorado, si no dos personas con vidas diferentes que nunca más podrían estar juntos como cuando vieron una primera por primera vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Oye sabias que los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caen al piso 5 centímetros por segundo?…-le dijo un chico un poco bajo de ojos violeta a otro de ojos carmesí que lo tenía sostenido de la mano…_

_- Hai lo leí en un libro…-le sonrió mientras extendía su mano libre tomando con ella los píntalos…-parece nieve no te parece?…-sonrió con dulzura…_

_- Oye podemos hacer una promesa…-le dijo de pronto, mientras un sonrojo también pintaba sus mejillas…_

_- Cual promesa?…-el pequeño paro su caminar y se coloco frente del mayor…_

_- Prometamos, que el siguiente año veremos este paisaje juntos otra vez…-el mayor se sorprendió, su amigo tenia las ideas más ocurrentes siempre lo sorprendía…_

_- Entonces...-el pequeño alzo el dedo meñique y juntándolo con el del mayor…_

_- Es una promesa…-le dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su amigo…_

_- Hasta el próximo año…Yami-kun…_

Una lagrimas solitarias bajaron por mis mejillas al recordar aquella palabras, la promesa es la que le mantuvieran con vida, con esperanza que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo seguiríamos juntos pero…

- Fui un tonto…-el frasco trasparente que tantos días había sostenido y que había dudado tanto tomar, por fin cayo vacio en el piso mientras el tiempo pasaba y esperaba que su formula hiciera afecto…-si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor…yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el momento de partir, la razón por la que me había impulsado a visitar mi tierra se había marchado, el tiempo en que debía regresar había llegado y aunque el viaje no tubo sentido ya que no había podido a Yami-kun que me había traído hasta Domino, pero supongo que era el mismo destino que nos separo un día y que esperaba que nos uniera nos volvía a separar y esta vez…

- Pajeros el tren esta por arribar…

El matrimonio me esperaba en Tokio y aunque no quería aceptarlo sabía que mi vida aunque no completa sería feliz, esa persona que se convertiría en mi parejera para siempre era de buen corazón y me amaba con todo su ser, aunque yo…

- Yami-kun…-mire hacia atrás con lagrimas en mis ojos esperando que al nombrarlo apareciera como aquellos años en que me visitaba a pesar de la tormenta…-solo me engaño…-era verdad el no vendría por mucho que lo llamara él no estaba ahí…-hasta siempre…-levante mi vista al cielo imaginando su rostro en el cielo que se desvanecía al viento…-hasta siempre Domino…-cuando el tren paro su marche y yo lo aborde sabia que nunca más regresaría a la tierra que un día me vio nacer y en la que Yami-kun en algún lugar se encontraba, con familia quizás y sin recuerdos míos pero aun al saberlo seguía necio amándolo y esperando su llegada que jamás llegaría…jamás…

_**Natsu no omoide ga mawaru Fui ni kieta kodou**_

_(__Vuelven los recuerdos del verano latidos que se desvanecen__)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?...

- Si, nunca antes estuve más seguro…

- Te extrañare…

- Yo también no sabes cuánto…

Un viento frio soplaba a un recuerdo de cómo una extraña sensación recorrió mi piel y era como si algo estuviera pasando en algún lugar y el viendo quisiera decírmelo pero yo estaba con el corazón destrizo no pare siquiera a pesar en que pudiera ser o quien me mandaba esa señal…

- Escríbenos cuando llegues…-mi familia estaba en el aeropuerto mientras yo con maletas en mano me preparaba para dejar todo atrás, olvidar y quizás buscar mi propia felicidad…

- No te preocupes _okaasan_…- mi madre era una de las más afectadas, nunca antes me había separado de ella y menos por tanto tiempo…

- No te preocupes Alexis y yo cuidaremos de ella…-mi hermano y su familia se harían cargo y estarían al pendiente si algo pasaba ellos acudirían en su ayuda…

- Lo sé…-no podía negarme encontrarme a mí mismo y quizás buscar esa felicidad que por tantos años por cobarde me negó…-los quiero…

Un abrazo más a las personas que amaba y que dejaba una parte de mi corazón con ellos, el tiempo de marcharse había llegado mi paso se hacía más lento cada vez que la puerta que me trasportaría al avión se divisaba sabia que al cruzarla mi destino cambiaria, conseguiría mi propia libertad y quizás felicidad que por estar atado a un pasado nunca logre alcanzar, pero aun así me aterraba conseguirla, había vivido tanto tiempo teniendo la esperanza de verlo de por fin tener el valor de estar con él pero…

- Hasta pronto!...-ahora que me despedía de las personas que siempre me apoyaron me di cuenta que lo que un día busque era nada más que un sueño, el nunca fue mío siempre lo supe y me negó aceptarlo y anquen estuviera cerca en algún lugar de la ciudad sabia que el quizás ya había conseguido la felicidad que siempre busco en Yugi y que yo nunca podría darle…

- Atemu-kun…-era el momento de convencerse que lo mejor era marcharse y ser feliz…-hasta siempre…nunca te olvidare pero nunca más te buscare ni pensare en ti…

Era una promesa difícil para mí que había pasado tantos tiempos anhelando sus recuerdos y con los sueños de verlo tenia vida, pero ahora que me dirigía al avión que cambiaria mi vida me daba cuenta que me había encadenado a un pasado que nunca tendría futuro, su corazón estaba con otro y yo jamás podría alcanzarlo…era duro pero en ese momento acepte esa realidad, creo que fue cuando por fin pude decir que madure…

- Les escribiré…-con mi mano despedí a las personas que siempre me apoyaron y que estuvieron conmigo a pesar de todo…-hasta siempre Atemu-kun…-mientras caminaba los recuerdos vagos de haberlo conocido se desvanecían ahora estaba listo para emprender una nueva vida sin el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo, akegata no machi sakuragichou de, konna toko ni kuru hazu mo nai no ni, negai ga, moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto he, dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai subete kakete dakishimetemiseru yo…**_

_(Siempre busco en algún lugar, fragmentos tuyos que dejaste atrás en el amanecer, en Sakuagi-cho aunque sé que no tienes motivo para estar aquí,_  
_Si mis sueños se volvieran realidad, marcharía al lugar donde tú estás. no habría imposibles, al menos no para mí lo dejaría todo para tenerte en mis brazos)_

_Mientras los recuerdos de un pasado me atormentaba aun cuando la sombra de la muerte acechaba mi ser, la imagen de aquellas personas que tocaron mi corazón llegaba a mi mente y me torturaba ver sus rostros desvanecerse con el viento y darme cuenta que ninguno de los dos fueron míos realmente, solo me engañé por egoísmo y cobardía, jamás fui capaz de dar el siguiente paso y cambiar la realidad y dejar la soledad en la que vivía…_

_Supongo que mi destino había sido ese, estar solo…la distancia me había alejado de dos personas a las que sin saberlo tocaron mi corazón, una más que la otra pero que ambos habían sido tan especiales como ninguna, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor si tan solo hubiera luchado…si tan solo hubiera buscado mi felicidad no habría terminado en ese estado de letargo y tristeza…_

_Ahora que la muerte estaba cerca pienso que lo único bueno que hice con mi vida fue conocerlos ni siquiera el orgullo de un titulo o un trabajo espectacular valía la pena si jamás tuve con quien compartir esos logros…_

_Mientras la luz en el horizonte se apagaba mi vida se iba con aquel astro que me acompaño tanto tiempo y que me inspiro tantos poemas, ahora…con un suspiro y unos últimos recuerdos…_

_- Yugi…_

_Su rostro fue lo último que desee ver y que jamás pude cumplir con mi deseo, ahora que la llama de vida se extinguiría, deseaba que el último suspiro fuera su nombre, cruel castigo que yo mismo me provoque por cobarde, no luche mas por ir a su lado y era algo que lamentaría toda mi exigencia…_

_- Yugi…__Ai…shiteru_

_Hubiera deseado que el escuchara mis palabras pero era tarde, la llama de mi existencia y de mi dolor por fin se apagaba, mientras recordaba con dolor aquella pagina donde la noticia fatídica fue leída, me convencí en ese momento de agonía que al menos uno de los dos por fin…podría ser feliz…_

_**Itsudemo sagashiteshimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo, kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari, konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai no ni, inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto he hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai**_**  
**_**Kimi no hoka ni taisetsuna mono nado**_

_(Siempre espero ver tu sonrisa, apareciendo en esta ciudad, en el paso a nivel, esperando por el tren, aunque sé que no tienes motivo para estar aquí, si la vida se pudiera repetir, la viviría toda junto a ti no deseo nada más, no quiero nada más cuando pienso en ti a mi lado ya, nada importa)_

**FIN.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wiii luego de tanto tiempo sin saber en como terminar este fic por fin me inspire…

YAMI: Para mi nena fue un gran logro

BKAURA: Aunque como siempre el faraoncito tomo el camino fácil

YAMI: ┐_┐

BAKURA: Jujuju y no me retracto

YAMI: _

HOLLY: El fic ya iba bastante avanzando desde hacia mil años pero era complicado darle un final cuando en la historia original no hubo al menos no tan explicito

YAMI: Aunque aun así me pareció adecuado

BAKURA: Cobarde! v.v

YAMI: U_U

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que se animen a ver las películas que están de lo más waaay! :D

YAMI: Véanlas! Honor a quien honor mereces :)

BAKURA: U_U

HOLLY: Bien nos despedimos ojala nos leamos en otro fic

YAMI: Dejen comentario…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
